


【初代光】渡河

by Single_Base_Propellant



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Single_Base_Propellant/pseuds/Single_Base_Propellant
Summary: 冒险者只身来过他的城市。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

【1】

他最近或许有些疲惫，光之泛滥的进程并不如他想象中进展的顺利——安穆·艾兰的光之泛滥竟然被人为因素所阻止，而造成这种局面的是那几个一直不安分的家伙。

所以当城内的古代人都在窃窃私语那个外来者时，他才察觉这所他创造的城市与往日比起来确实混杂了些许不一样的气息，那是生活着的，不属于他的，外来者的气息。他顺着城内的消息来到马克连萨斯广场，戴着黑色兜帽的闯入者就坐在巨大的水晶下，他看到有古代人上去询问闯入者的状况。

“十四席……那孩子坐这里已经很久了，说的话我们也听不懂，还是得你去看看。”站在他旁边的人向他简述情况。

“知道了，你们去忙自己的事情。”他隐约记得今晚还有一场辩论会，闯入者来的时间确实不符合他的心意。听到十四席的话，围聚的古代人开始离开马克连萨斯广场，他们确信爱梅特塞尔克能够解决这个麻烦。

“你怎么找到这里的？”周围的人差不多走干净时，他蹲下身来和对方对话，先用的是尘族的语言，看身形对方应当是个人类。

闯入者终于听懂了的样子，缓缓抬起头来看向爱梅特塞尔克，对方在厚重兜帽下的面容上还盖了一层面罩，于是无影的眉头皱得更深，因为他现在无法得知人类是什么样貌。

“我没太听清你说什么……”对方终于开了口，声音涩生生的，但又不似孩童般脆生，能听出是成年男性的成熟嗓音，平日大概是个寡言的人。

艾欧泽亚的语言？爱梅特塞尔克挑挑眉，原初世界的艾欧泽亚人不还在忙着同加雷马帝国作战吗，怎么会传到这里来的。

他换了艾欧泽亚的语言，但语气依旧冷漠：“我问你是怎么找到这里来的。”

“哦，我也不太清楚，我在森林中找路，越走越黑，然后好像就掉进了海里——我走了很久才找到这，这是海底古城吗？我为什么听不懂他们的语言？”

爱梅特塞尔克并不乐意回答他那愚蠢的问题，他目光在男人的身体上扫了好几个来回，又嫌弃地皱起眉头：“摘下你的面罩，异乡人，我不回答身分不明的家伙的问题。”

闯入者倒没拒绝，双手先摘下兜帽，而后将脸上的面罩取了下来——爱梅特塞尔克的嗅觉敏锐，他在对方还没露出脸的时候就知道这家伙大概同那个天天给加雷马帝国找麻烦的，还有在这边带着自己朋友搅乱光之泛滥的家伙是同一类型。

蓝眼睛。

又是海德琳的颜色。无影心中生出一股无名火来。

“这样......行了吗？”来者眨眨眼睛，对方审视的目光让他非常不自在。

“说吧，你什么身份。”爱梅特塞尔克站起身来俯视着冒险者，他看对方好像是在看什么地上的虫子一般。

“我叫光，是个冒险者，前几日在森林中冒险，不知道为什么就坠到这里来了……这里是哪里，那些穿斗篷的人好高，而且我听不懂他们说话。”年轻的冒险者逻辑不太清楚，想到什么就倒豆子一样倒出来，无影一面听着一面腹诽：这傻子怎么连话都说不利索？

“这是我的城市，亚马乌罗提，那些穿斗篷的是这座城的市民，他们说的语言是古语，像你这种残缺的人也就只能听懂艾欧泽亚的语言。”爱梅特塞尔克毫不留情面，语气中的嘲讽与嫌恶一览无余。

“这里不欢迎外来者是吗？抱歉，我只是不知道该怎么出去，可以拜托你告诉我出去的路吗，我并不想打扰你们的生活……”

谦卑地倒让人不舍得再训斥什么。无影的表情缓和了点：“别着急走，我也没赶你离开——你说你叫光？”爱梅特塞尔克勾起嘴角冷笑一声，“你是那个人吗？艾欧泽亚的大英雄？”

坐在地上的家伙一副被冒犯到的表情，但又不好发作，红着脸驳他：“你什么都知道的话，何必还借机嘲讽我。”

“哼。”无影抱着手臂居高临下地看着他，“你以为我喜欢嘲讽你？看不到你这种家伙才好……你和加雷马帝国的那些烂事结束了？”他记得昨天去时瓦厉斯还说这家伙难搞得很。

“......你知道的还真清楚。”光之战士拍拍身上并不存在的尘土站起身来，“那都是很久之前的事了。”

爱梅特塞尔克不禁疑惑起来，他也没听说原初世界的光之战士被传送过来的消息，就像那个突然出现的光之巫女一样。

“这里究竟要怎么出去，你能告诉我吗？我在这片海里逛了很久了，误打误撞来了这里。”冒险者稍稍观察了披着斗篷却没戴兜帽的家伙，同他说话的男人身形倒不像那些市民般高大，莫约比他高个几厘米。

“我不知道，也没工夫管你的事情。”

他很忙，要忙着把第一世界弄成一团糟，还要忙着督查原初世界的事情——他最好现在就去看看瓦厉斯那边到底是是什么情况，免得节外生枝。

“你只要不打扰城市里生活的居民，不造成他们的恐慌，我也不在乎你做什么。”

“你的意思是我可以留在这里吗？”光之战士抬头看他，蓝色的眼睛忽闪忽闪，倒和广场上运转着的水晶一样。

“我不管你的事情。”爱梅特塞尔克的确没什么心思，况且那些残缺的灵魂也不值得他在心中匀一块位置，于是他戴上兜帽向人民辩论馆走去，他得提醒那里的管理员注意这个不速之客，免得引发市民恐慌。

冒险者看着对方离开的背影，又缓缓地坐了下去，或许是因为身处深海的缘故，他总觉得心中压抑极了。

【2】

他从原初世界回来时烦躁的很，瓦厉斯告诉他原处世界的光之战士还在和拂晓血盟负隅顽抗，那跑到他城里来的家伙到底是什么生物？

水晶都的人又一次想要游说游末邦同他们一起作战，他还得时不时去推沃斯里一把才能保证计划如他所愿进行下去。

爱梅特塞尔克趴在办公桌上睡着了，直到三四个官厅的官员来敲他的门，他才一脸烦躁地开了门：“已经午夜了，各位有什么要事？”

“十四席，那个人躺在广场上一动不动的，我们不敢叫他，麻烦你要去看……”

“下午那个？”无影听了太阳穴抽抽地疼，他从衣架上拿起大衣穿上，“我来处理这件事，叫市民不要恐慌，他不是什么坏人。”

“这倒没有，那孩子看起来温和而有礼貌，只是孤零零躺在那里的话，大家心里都在担忧他……”

爱梅特塞尔克想把对方抓到他的办事间狠狠痛批一顿，这家伙完全没意识到自己的无心之举会让多少善良的市民因他心焦。

围观的几个古代人在爱梅特塞尔克到达马克连萨斯广场时又一次离开了，他们知道十四席能够处理好这事情，起码不会让这孩子继续可怜地躺在广场上。

“你就是这样回报我让你留在这里的？”他用脚尖踢了踢对方的腰窝，睡着的冒险者很快便苏醒过来。

“对不起，我好像在这里也迷路了……又累又困的，所以才回到这里休息一下——你要是不喜欢我，能不能把我送出去？”

晚了。对方睡眼惺忪揉着眼睛的样子倒像极了“那个人”，他记得对方在创造学院上学时常常上课睡觉，每一次做课堂检测都是揉着睡眼一面造出来能被教授痛骂一番的奇怪东西——就算是初代无影，爱梅特塞尔克也不由动了恻隐之心——说不定他也是那人的残次品呢。

“你跟我来吧，谁知道你出去后是不是会死在外面，我也不想看到你遍体鳞伤再回到这个城来，这里的市民天天被你折磨地精神衰弱。”爱梅特塞尔克嘴上不饶人，但身体却示意对方跟上他，他打算把对方带到自己的办公室睡一觉，毕竟他在城市中并不像其他市民一样有固定居所。

“谢谢。”蓝眼睛青年低眉顺眼地跟着他，驯良的样子像只小动物，爱梅特塞尔克并因此觉得舒心，反倒是更烦躁起来，这就好像是那个人不熟识他，还同他保持着遥远的距离一般。

“……你如果不会说话就不要说。”无影把无名火撒在对方身上。

光之战士摸不着头脑，但想着说话又要惹得对方不高兴，两人就一路无言地走到了波利来赖塔官厅。

“这是我办公和居住的地方，没有门锁，你想来就进来。”爱梅特塞尔克给对方开了门，“后面的房间跟你们世界的旅馆一样，缺什么东西不要乱跑，我会帮你解决的。”

“谢谢你，可是我不可能一直呆在这里……”光琢磨了一下，越想越觉得好像这句话是什么过分的要求，他说着说着声音又没了。

爱梅特塞尔克皱眉，他这人奇怪的很，别人多说话他心里忍不住要嘲讽，说少了他自己又不乐意：“你出去干什么？死在外面可没人给你收尸……你那些朋友素来不是关心你？怎么现在就剩你一个？”

“他们都昏倒了，这次我来就是为了找到唤醒他们的方法……我在找地脉，说不定他们的灵魂都在地脉里。”

无影白了他一眼：“你真是活的不明不白的。我不打算管你，别再闹出乱子就行——和你缠上关系的事情真都格外麻烦……一个个都不省心。”和那家伙在的时候一样，也闹出来那么大的乱子，甚至连性命都搭进去。

“我会尽力不添麻烦。”光之战士关上办公室的门，爱梅特塞尔克没注意他，自顾自坐到办公桌前。

“我要睡一会儿，你随意。”无影打个响指，室内的灯光立刻昏暗下来。

“……抱歉，那个房间可以洗浴吗，”光之战士不知道自己走了多久，身上的味道简直快要赶上陆行鸟，趁着面前看起来有洁癖的多事儿男子还没在此事上大做文章，他还是自觉点解决好了，“我怕弄脏你的地方。”

这种小事上倒是能讨点人喜欢。爱梅特塞尔克因为震惊与疑惑都没注意到这些琐事，现在才闻到周围的空气中淡淡的酸臭味——爱梅特塞尔克简直要被对方气笑了：“你还能知道你身上味道很大，后面能洗浴，洗不干净别出来！”

光之战士二话不说立马扎进门后去，无影连回头都懒得，把脑袋埋到双臂间睡了起来。

爱梅特塞尔克生物钟很准时，本来去广场捞人就已是午夜多了，再收整一下没睡两个小时就到了他平日起床的点，他平常都是趴在桌子上睡，很少具有仪式感地躺在床上睡个舒坦，他站起身来伸个懒腰，准备去后面的房间看看那位英雄怎么样了。

窄小的床榻上整整齐齐的，丝毫不像有人躺过的样子，爱梅特塞尔克看向浴室，灰蒙蒙的玻璃上还源源不断产生着冷凝的水汽。

他不知道该说英雄什么，一句蠢货都显得太轻。

“你在干什么。”

泡在热水中的冒险者睡得正熟，突然出现在房间的无影把他吓了一跳。

“抱歉，我刚刚睡着了……”

爱梅特塞尔克觉得与傻子聊天就没必要如此苛责了，语气稍稍缓和一些：“那你现在还不出来？”

“哦，哦……”他嘴上答应着，眼睛却死盯着无影。

爱梅特塞尔克自然知道对方为什么迟迟不出来，他认命样转过身去，抱起双臂来嘲讽对方：“你还怕我看你，你有什么好看的。”

光之战士没说话，红着脸擦干头发和身体，从背囊里掏出干净衣服换上：“我换好了，谢谢。”

“嗯。”爱梅特塞尔克转过身来，“你在房间里睡会儿，我出去一趟。”

“谢谢，麻烦你了，我还不知道怎么称呼你……”

“不用。”无影打个响指，消失在了冒险者的视野。

【3】

爱梅特塞尔克得有好久没有见到他捡回来的家伙了，常常他回来休憩时对方并不在里间，所以今天能在办公室看到光实属意外。

空气中似乎有淡淡的血腥味。

“你受伤了？”对方此时正背对着他给自己的手腕绑绷带，他隐约看到几滴血液滴在了沙发与地板上。

“啊，抱歉，我不是故意弄脏的……等我扎完帮你清理掉。”

“过来，我看看。”爱梅特塞尔克不由分说把光拉到自己身边，绢丝质感的手套抚上他的皮肤，袖口上的金属袖扣蹭着他的小臂，光之战士忍不住打个寒颤：“小事，不劳烦你……”

无影毫无怜悯地用手捏了他的伤口处，冒险者吃痛地叫了一声，而后乖乖闭了嘴巴，爱梅特塞尔克不屑地冷哼，左手两指夹住右手食指上未紧贴的手套一拽，白色的手套就滑落下来。

“小事？你可是弄的我这里一股血腥气。”他将对方右臂上歪歪扭扭的绷带解开，食指中指压住对方似乎还在渗血的伤口，“我们的大英雄这次又跑到哪里去解决麻烦了？我可不认为这里有什么要你操心的——你才这片深海中唯一需会让我操心的事情。”

冒险者无话可说，沉默地等待着对方用魔法将他身上的伤口止血治愈。

“和什么东西打架弄得如此狼狈？”爱梅特塞尔克纯属无聊，他印象中“那个人”也常常受伤，不过都是被他自己创造出来的不成形的魔物弄得一身伤口，蠢得很。

“我也不知道那是什么，跟鸟一样蓝色的扑扇着翅膀的，还有从海泥下钻出来的跟沙鳒一样的鱼……”

爱梅特塞尔克无语，这家伙描述魔物的样子真是一言难尽：“我没出过门，凭你这样瞎描述根本不知道那是个什么东西。”

“那你平常都去哪里？”光之战士微微抬头，正好与爱梅特塞尔克四目相接，他帮他缠绷带的手当即愣住了，带着点怯意的湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，看起来莫名叫人有点喜欢。

但那也只一瞬，他就是那种冷静过了头的人，所有的愉悦与欢喜在他心中始终是缥缈虚无的幻影，爱梅特塞尔克移开视线：“与你无关，反正遇不到你说的那种东西。”

“你真的不能带我出去吗？我听城里的人说你不是一直都呆在这座城市的。”光之战士看起来是受够了在海底的日子，无影估摸着对方还是没能找到逃离黑风海的道路。

带他出去又怎么样？让他看看光之泛滥的世界而后继续给自己找麻烦吗？爱梅特塞尔克自然不做这种事情。如果他能从黑风海出去的话，那他就会回到他原来的世界，如果自己把他带走，这家伙不知道要流落到哪个世界里去……

“而且我在这里的话，好像一直在惹你生气。”冒险者的语气软了几分，但爱梅特塞尔克显然不吃这一套。

“你在不在我都会生气，所以你还是老老实实地自己去找你回去的路，不要想让我给你提供什么便利。”无影将绷带扎了个结，示意他把衣服穿上。

光之战士撇撇嘴套上外衣。

“我同你一起出去看看，是什么东西把我们大英雄伤得那么狼狈。”爱梅特塞尔克见他收整好，下命令一样提出要求。

“不要了吧……”他小声哀嚎，那像海燕一般的鳐鱼撕咬他的皮肤的惨烈场景他现在还历历在目。

“又不会让你死在那里，穿上斗篷，带我过去。”

光之战士认命，只是无论如何都不想穿那件黑色的罩袍：“这样我很难作战的。”

“好像不穿就会比现在厉害多少似的，这么厉害，还被那种低等生物咬流血？”虽然嘴上不饶人，但爱梅特塞尔克也没强制对方的意思，他把衣服递给光全然是因为有几次碰到城中的市民向他提议，他们都认为小孩子要穿的更得体些。

甚至还有十四席在溺爱自己捡来的小孩这种说法。叫他去溺爱一个残次品，爱梅特塞尔克简直觉得可笑到离谱。

“为什么要穿这个？”

本来想着他再拒绝就收回衣服的无影有点惊讶对方没再挣扎就套上了罩袍，过于宽大的袍子倒显得光之战士像小小的一只，亲眼目睹过对方裸体的无影还从未将眼前人同“娇小”一词联系起来过。

“市民们认为你穿的太过招摇了，他们认为小孩子应当谦逊得体长大后才会成为有出息的人。”

“小孩子？”光又露出了迷惑的表情，在爱梅特塞尔克看来，对方的这个表情堪称傻到冒泡。

“你的灵魂是残缺不完整的，所以他们以为你是灵魂还没长全的小孩。”无影对这种无意义的解释感到烦躁。

“那，你为什么不是小孩子？他们的灵魂完整是因为他们长得比较大吗？”爱梅特塞尔克闻言又好气又好笑，伸出手来想弹他的脑袋，却不巧和光一起碰到了刚参加完创造评议会的市民们，作为可爱可敬的十四席，他自然不会在一群市民中发作，于是只给光一个眼神让他自己体会，匆匆裹紧大衣快步向城市的出口走去。

感受到市民关切眼神的光之战士比无影更加不自在，于是加快脚步追了上去。

在夜幕即将降临的亚马乌罗提，十四席带着新来到城市的孩子匆匆出城的消息成为了市民们睡前除了辩论也有兴趣聊一聊的话题。

“十四席果然很溺爱那孩子，深夜出去玩一定是小孩才会提出的无理要求。”

“就是说啊，本来就是很脆弱的灵魂，还不能按照自然规律作息的话，长大后也很难弥补回来吧？”

“很难相信那是十四席会作出的事情，因为是小孩子的撒娇就丢掉原则……”

“十四席大约把这当作补偿吧，他应该没什么时间去陪那男孩……我很多次都看见那小孩一个人在城里乱逛，不过他倒是乖巧又聪明，如果日后能来创造学院进修就好了。”

深海的人造城市发出阵阵预示着黑夜的钟声，而亚马乌罗提也随着钟声的消散归于了一片死寂。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

【4】

爱梅特塞尔克并不常在意光之战士的事情，除去对方受伤的时候帮他用魔法治疗一下，其余时候都是他在忙着城市中的公务，对方坐在他办公桌对面的沙发上看书。

他尝试教过光简单的古语，但光之战士好像就是无法接受一样怎么都学不会，他一面痛骂对方蠢笨，一面在心中悼念他的故友——他又一次清晰地认识到“那个人”是不可能回来了。

所以光之战士放弃阅读藏在爱梅特塞尔克书架上的古籍，转而从自己的背包中掏出一本厚厚的本子翻看，无影终于在某个处理完公务的中午起了好奇心想要看看对方在读什么绝世佳作。

“你在看什么。”他从办公桌后绕到前方的动作轻柔地像猫，光之战士差点吓得从沙发上跳起来，无影毫不吝啬地给他一个白眼。

“菜……菜谱……”光之战士把摊开的一页给爱梅特塞尔克展示，无影皱着眉头凑上去瞟了一眼——糖煮水果果冻。

“这是什么。”爱梅特塞尔克和亚马乌罗提的居民一样无需进食，对这些东西自然不熟悉。

“一种甜点。”光之战士不知道该如何向对方解释，“你吃过果冻吗？”

很久很久以前好像吃过吧，但他早就忘记那时的食物是什么味道，只隐约记得很甜。

“你就没有别的书可以看了？”爱梅特塞尔克把那本制作笔记扔回光的怀中。

“我在考虑今天要吃什么。”对方将书扔回来时把笔记合上了，光之战士手忙脚乱地去找刚刚看到的那页，并没有在意书角砸到大腿肌肉上的钝痛。

“你平常怎么吃饭的。”

“去外面做好再回来……”言下之意是不敢弄脏对方的办公室，“呃，你要吃吗？可以做你的一份。”

“你什么时候出去？”爱梅特塞尔克从书架上抽了一本未读完的书，而后窝进了自己的软椅内，光之战士抬起头来想了一会儿：“半小时后。”

正好和他午睡的时间撞上。爱梅特塞尔克点点头：“你注意不要招惹到奇怪的生物，最近有市民告诉我你浑身脏兮兮地从外面跑回来。”

会在意这种事情的男人叫他莫名有些来火，光之战士之前可从来对这位收留他的神秘人很敬重感激：“……你真把我当做孩子看吗？”

“你说呢？”他挑眉时嘴角挤出浅薄的笑容，“我只是不想自己的名声受损。”

光之战士没说话，从背包里捞出锅子和食材就出门了，关上对方的办公室大门时力道故意没收，门板挤压空气掀起的激流让挂在门口的罩袍惨淡地摆动起来——无影不知道对方生的什么怪气，难不成他还希望自己把他当小孩一样哄着吗？

“如果再有市民举报他衣着举止古怪，我就真的把他锁在屋子里。”他像是安慰自己，又像是在为对方的无礼开脱一样喃喃道，而后继续埋头去看自己的书。

>>>

他并不喜欢在外面吃东西，虽然能够在水下呼吸，可混着海水进食的话，心情会变差很多。所以光之战士喜欢躲到亚马乌罗提没有人的角落偷偷进食，毕竟那座城市中并没有海水——就好像被什么屏障保护起来了一样。

很不幸的是就在他与那个男人第一次闹别扭时，他被一位寻找无人角落练习朗诵的市民抓了现形。

“怎么可以浑身脏兮兮地在这里吃东西？你是找不到回去的路吗，让我带你去找你的监护人。”

他下意识摇头拒绝，还没开口就被对方温柔地责备了：“你是瞒着他偷偷跑出来的吗？不可以做不乖的小孩子啊，不乖的话是没有办法去学院上学的，你不渴望上学吗？”

上什么学？光之战士觉得好似有一团果冻堵在胸口。

市民见他不答话反倒真以为他叛逆地可怕，于是更不由分说地要带他去见爱梅特塞尔克，要让对方注意孩子的教育问题。

被打扰了无休的无影心不在焉地听着市民的控诉，视线却狠戾地盯着借助袍子躲闪他的目光的光之战士。

“你也告诉同胞们，不要再为他操心了，他虽然是灵魂不完整，但按年龄来算已经成年，比起觉他小孩子，你们还是把他称呼为‘智商低下’的外来者比较好，我会想办法让他变得聪明点。”

“啊，这样呀……”高大的古人回过头来看他一眼，语气中满是怜惜，好像一瞬间就原谅了他浑身脏兮兮的乱跑，不在家中用餐等问题。

“实在麻烦你，祝你有愉快的一天。”他按着光之战士的脑袋向对方道谢，恭敬低头道谢的男人一副认错的表情，眼角却是嫌恶他的手掌压在他的头顶上的视线。

爱梅特塞尔克在市民离开后终于变了脸色：“我现在改主意了，我打算把你扔到外面去喂鱼吃。”

“随你便。”他回答的恶声恶气的，丝毫没有退让的意思。

真气人。无影将他顶在门上，左手掐住对方的脖颈，话语从牙缝中挤出来：“你应当明白我给你的善意都是施舍，是因为你这幅皮囊，和你那残缺不完的灵魂中仅有的一点光辉，你没资格在我面前耍这些小脾气，我是不会去揣测你的心思的。”

光之战士被他掐疼了，皮肤上勒出红色的痕迹，连带着呼吸也不顺畅起来，他觉得自己的脸红应当是红成了一个番茄。

无影终于松开了手，他向后退几步而后恶狠狠地开口：“要么老实呆着，要么出去就别再回来，我还真不是你的什么监护人。”

回应他的是一颗糖煮水果果冻的击打，那颗黏软的果冻沾着糖水从他的颊边划过，光之战士趁着无影愣神的时候背上了自己的包裹迅速跑出去摔上了门，等到那只甜食“啪唧”一声摔到地上时，爱梅特塞尔克才反应过来自己现在应当生气。

真是个烦人的崽子。他打个响指将地板上的污渍整理干净，而后用指尖摸了摸脸颊脸颊上的糖水，黏腻的汁液让人感到心烦，但空气中却因此染上了甜蜜的味道——无影鬼迷心窍伸出舌尖舔了舔手上的糖浆。水果的清香和白糖的甜味在他的舌尖打着转，而后他终于想起自己过去似乎也算个喜欢吃甜食的人。

【5】

爱梅特塞尔克度过了两天没有光之战士在身边的日子，终于在第三天忍不住去黑风海其他区域转了一圈。

活要见人死要见尸，见不到尸也得见到他那厚的和砖头一样的制作笔记。抱着奇怪信念的无影在某处洞穴中找到了枕着一团在他看来是垃圾的素材熟睡的光之战士。

他把他那仅剩无几的同情心全称作恻隐之心，看着对方的模样他觉得自己似乎是动了点恻隐之心——打个响指应该能把对方传送到办公室里去？

响指过后，地上徒留着光之战士脏兮兮的背包和被他用做寝具的垃圾素材——看起来像是在各种各样魔物的粗皮上铺了厚厚的羊毛和棉花。

爱梅特塞尔克认命地又打个响指，那傻子大概也宝贝这堆垃圾，一并带回去好了。

>>>

无影平日并不算浅眠，可光之战士从睡床上蹑手蹑脚地走到浴室洗澡时他确实清醒了。

混身腥气的家伙并不是不能让人一秒也忍不下去，看着他睡那么熟，无影又动了恻隐之心，没在回来的第一时间就把光之战士踢到浴室中去。

他在玻璃雕花的磨砂玻璃上浮现雾气的时候穿门而过，站在花洒下洗浴的光没回头看他。

“大半夜的扰人清梦。”

“你把我带回来就应该想到会有这种事情。”

爱梅特塞尔克被噎得没话说，但他也不想在深夜同对方吵什么，他头一次选择用转移话题的方式缓解尖锐的问题：“你住的那个洞，本来不该是你的地盘。那里之前住的应当是一窝魔物。”

“我不是不知道。”光之战士往头发上抹泡沫。

“转过来。”但还是命令的口气。

光之战士不理他，闭着眼睛仰起脖子让水流冲走他鬓边的泡沫，温热的水流混着泡沫从皮肤上留下，刺激着皮肉上某处新鲜的伤痕，那处淡粉色的肉痕蠢蠢欲动着似乎想要裂开口来。

“转过来。”爱梅特塞尔克平日里就是一副对什么都很不满的样子，但情感的变化光并不是听不出——对方这次是真的生了气。

他在对方的地盘自然心中有些发怵，但也是真的不想向爱梅特塞尔克屈服，男人把他当什么？因为给予施舍就可以随便嘲讽摆弄的对象？

他颤抖着身体克制自己不向对方服软，抖着声音尝试用平静的语气答他：“不。”因为克制而紧绷着身体的冒险者只觉得伤口处传来丝丝疼痛，大概是伤口裂开了，流水触及伤口火辣辣地从身体烧到颅内，他疼得在心中直抽气。

“你嘴巴倒紧得狠，疼也不知道喊出来。”无影口气缓和下来，他才是这座城市的主人，所以犯不着总是在一些没必要的事情上同对方生气。

他挥挥手，那花洒便停止了出水，而方才空空荡荡的墙壁上凭空出现一面镜子。

“这里的一切都是我创造的，我想看什么还不需要你同意。”爱梅特塞尔克从镜子里看他前胸的伤痕裂开小口流出淡淡的血迹，混着血液的水流流到光滑的地砖上，很快打着旋儿消失在排水系统。

光之战士睁开眼睛从镜中与他对视，金色的眼瞳中终于不单是戏谑与若有若无的厌恶了，光之战士不知该说什么。

“要么你转过身来，要么我走到前面去，你不说话就我来帮你选。”爱梅特塞尔克开始褪下双手的手套，光之战士听见两声绢丝品坠落地砖的声音，激起地砖上的水声在他耳中响的刺耳。

无影冷哼一声，走到他面前用手指按住伤口上下侧向外拉扯，冒险者疼得嘶出声来。

“你称我为爱梅特塞尔克就行了，念不顺溜就不叫。”无影的手指覆上他的伤口，一阵暖流流过撕裂的伤口处。

“嗯？”光没想到对方竟用这种方式来缓解两人的尴尬气氛。

“反正也是假名字。”爱梅特塞尔克垂下眼睛看着那个伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合，而后缓缓把手垂了下去。

冒险者一句“谢谢”憋在喉中迟迟没脱口。

“你要是进食，在这里就可以了，不必总是担心给我添堵，反正现在你也没让我舒坦过，我也不管你出去不出去，既然城里人都知道你是个傻子，自然也不会到我这里再说和你有关的事情。你能活着回到这里来就可以了。”无影鲜少说那么一大堆话，光之战士从没想过还能有这种事情，仿佛丧失了语言功能般只会讷讷地点头。

“什么时候找到了回去的路，就抱着你那些垃圾从我面前消失，真是怕了你这种倒霉蛋。”刚刚展露出柔软一面的家伙好像不是这个男人一样，爱梅特塞尔克的语气又变得令人火大起来。

“这个不劳你费心。”光用毛巾拧着滴水的头发，腹肌上的水滴顺着皮肤滑到腰间围着的浴巾中。

“我有时都觉得自己真是闲的，手头上的事情还不够我忙活的吗……还要揽一个又一个的麻烦。”他知道这不是原初世界的那位英雄，更不来自于其他世界——但这家伙的灵魂确实和“那个人”有着千丝万缕的联系，所以他没办法不去在意这家伙。

“你去哪里？”冒险者终于算是主动开口问了他问题，就在爱梅特塞尔克将手掌放在里间的门把手上准备推门而出时。

“和你无关吧，你不要觉得现在就能在我这里肆无忌惮的了，还差的远呢……”

“我只是想问问你是不是出去睡觉，既然你可以创造出来东西，那为什么一直要趴在桌子上？你不会不舒服吗。”

“我不打算回答你的问题，”爱梅特塞尔克摇了摇头，“你管好自己就行了，现在，去睡觉吧。”

【6】

爱梅特塞尔克似乎对他做菜很有兴趣，光之战士发现对方与自己共处的大部分时间都是在他拿着锅铲烹饪时。

他终于在对方学究而专注的眼神中鼓起勇气开口问他：“你是不是想跟我学怎么做菜？”

爱梅特塞尔克的脸色变得比红莲特饮的颜色还难看：“我为什么要学这种没有意义的事情？我做这种东西给谁吃？”

光之战士改变了思路：“那你是想尝尝这是什么味道吗？”

爱梅特塞尔克的脸色更可怖了：“你是第一天知道我不需要进食吗？”

“……那你为什么老盯着我看，每次还都是挑我做菜的时间？”

爱梅特塞尔克没法反驳，其实他就是想尝尝对方的手艺，看起来不怎么聪明的笨手笨脚的家伙做出来的料理是真的很好吃还是因为他本人太过蠢钝所以黑暗料理也没能将他致死？这个问题的答案这几天可笑地困扰着无影。

“今天是甜的，要不要尝一点？”他今天做的是蜂蜜松饼，黄油和鲜奶的味道绵软香甜，爱梅特塞尔克不由得放下手中的书来到他的身边看他烹饪。

“不用，看你吃就行了。”或许手艺真的不错，但比起加雷马帝国的御厨还差那么一截。爱梅特塞尔克想起来前几日去原初世界时正巧碰到瓦厉斯在用下午茶。

“我听别人说吃过甜食心情会好很多，”光之战士上下打量无影一番，“我觉得吃点甜的有利于你保持心情愉悦。”

“这倒不必。”爱梅特塞尔克白他一眼，“这种蠢货论调我奉劝你还是不要放到我的身上，不适用。”

“尝一个吧，我又没有下毒，”光之战士将冒着热气的松软松饼塞进无影的手中，爱梅特塞尔克的一副被冒犯到却强忍着发作的表情盯着手中的小点。

“……难吃的话，我会毫不留情地嘲笑你的无能。”无影恶狠狠地威胁他。

“没关系啊，反正你天天都在威胁我。”光之战士越发不在意他的警告，爱梅特塞尔克却无计可施——他从遇到“那个人”开始，就从没能让对方按照他的心意去做过，面前这个自然也毫不例外了。

蓝眼睛的家伙咬掉松饼上淋了蜂蜜的坚果碎，却被冒着热气的蛋糕烫到了舌头，那一块被咬下一半暴露了内里的料理从内部冒出热气，光之战士鼓着腮帮子小口小口地向里面吹凉气。

“……真蠢。”爱梅特塞尔克轻轻咬了食物一口，除了略微有些干涩，食物本身的味道确实没什么能挑出刺的地方，于是他又吃进一口，裹着坚果碎的表皮酥软可口，他不自觉舔了舔沾在嘴角的蜂蜜。

“你果然喜欢甜食。”光之战士手中的松饼仍然维持着咬了一口却将掉未掉的可笑姿势，爱梅特塞尔克恼火地发现对方将他吃东西的过程看了个遍。

“很久没尝过了，只是有点怀念，但你做的并不怎么好吃。”他像是要和对方划清界限一般将唇边的食物稳稳拿在手中，直起身板来看着冒险者进食。

“我只是这样说说，你要是想吃就继续吃嘛。”光之战士吃起东西来并不像爱梅特塞尔克那般优雅，囫囵几下两三个个小松饼就进了肚。

“我不想吃，现在还没把这东西扔掉完全是照顾你那可悲的自尊心。”无影用怜悯的眼神望着嘴角还沾着食物碎屑的光。

“你不吃给我，不要浪费，我背包里可没那么多素材……这海底除了魔物基本没什么能吃的东西……我要是一直找不到回去的路，肯定有一天要饿死在这里。”

“再不济我也不会看着你饿死吧。”爱梅特塞尔克已经懒得嘲讽对方愚蠢的发言，将自己手中的甜食递了过去。

“谁知道你这人怎么想的，哪天一不高兴在我睡觉时杀了我也不一定。”

爱梅特塞尔克眯起眼睛来瞧着冒险者，金色的眼瞳看上去异常地邪气，他伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇：“你这话说的很对，倒也没因为生活安逸下来就放松警惕嘛，要我表扬你吗？”

“谁知道你又要嘲讽我什么，”他丝毫不介意那是别人咬过的食物，只是进食时比他之前慢条斯理了些许，“死在你手里总比被外面的东西分食掉好，也不是不能接受。”

无影的眉毛簇起来，他现在很少一句光生气，看似嫌恶的态度其实私底下倒还有点喜欢那家伙，就好像生活中出现了“那个人”的影子与气息，但这话很成功激起了他奇怪的怒气。

“你真是不怕死啊。”他说话的语气阴阳怪气的，但光似乎没注意到，还专注在自己手上的食物。

“也怕死啊，但到了没办法的时候只能接受死亡了嘛。”他将最后一口甜点吞进腹中，起身去水池旁洗净被蜂蜜与牛油弄得黏糊糊的手指。

“只要你想，办法有的是，谁知道你怎么总想要走极端。”爱梅特塞尔克的语气冷冰冰的，光之战士这才发现对方又莫名其妙地生气了。

“又怎么了，我哪里走极端？我这几天除了在外面找路，其他时间都乖乖呆在这里啊，我都没去城市里面乱晃。”

去城里乱晃？乱晃也没关系，反正这城从本质上来说也就他们两个活物——就算市民们如何关心他，那也不过是他创造出来的，归根结底，陪在他身边的也只有爱梅特塞尔克一个人。

“跟你也说不明白，索性还是不对牛弹琴了。”无影站起身来伸个懒腰，“我要午睡了，你回到你的房间去，别弄出什么动静来。”

“诶……那个，你还趴在桌子上睡吗。”

无影挑眉看他：“是啊，怎么？你睡觉要人陪吗？”

“不是，我下午要出去，你去里面睡好了……床总比桌子舒服。”无影沉默地看光之战士将一堆破烂（在他看来）收进背囊中。

“关心完了？那就忙你自己的事情去，我不用你操心。”爱梅特塞尔克至今也没学会如何去正确地回应善意，于是只能用讽刺来掩饰心中的蠢动与不安。

光之战士自然乖乖入套：“我不管你了，哪天要是折断了腰你可别后悔。”他背上监装行囊扛了武器出了门，爱梅特塞尔克望着如一阵旋风消失在办公室的人离去，小声地叹了口气。

“还真的，连爱管闲事的毛病也一模一样。”

Tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

【7】

爱梅特塞尔克与光之战士和平相处的日子没超过一周。

光之战士大约消失了一天半左右，终于在一个静谧的午后拖着伤痕累累的身躯跌跌撞撞地回到了亚马乌罗提。彼时的爱梅特塞尔克正在午睡，有城市的居民好心想把他扶到爱梅特塞尔克的办公室，却被光摇了摇头拒绝。

他进屋时的动作很迅速，睡眼朦胧的无影还处于视线一片模糊时对方就已经关上了里间的门，爱梅特塞尔克没想跟进去，对方或许需要清洁或是睡眠，总归不是需要他的一番嘲讽——虽然他有点在意光之战士这次为什么出去了那么久。

他在推算水晶都何时会被光之泛滥影响到人口骤减时被打断了，许久不被人造访的办公室门前似乎聚集了一堆市民。他第一反应是光之战士又惹了祸。

“不能再放任他乱跑了，他今天混身都是血迹跌跌撞撞地跑回来，广场上半数的公民都看到了……”

爱梅特塞尔克感到有点烦躁，于是也没仔细听市民们在向他说什么，或许他所烦躁的是别人比他更多知道光的情况，他不动声色下了逐客令：“感谢你们的关心，我会问问他到底发生了什么事的，必要的话我也会把他锁在屋中防止他乱跑。但他现在已经休息了，劳烦各位在此处保持安静。”

市民们的声音瞬间小了下去，零零星星几个家伙抱着书本和手上的东西离开了，还有几个小声叮嘱他要多关心那孩子。

孩子？他想起久远的往事，他不是没养育过子嗣，只是那些家伙并不需要他去教育——而且躺在里面的家伙也不是孩子了。

他进屋时光之战士正躺在床上睡觉，明眼人一看就知道他睡的不好，满脸通红呼吸声粗重，面色又凝重，好像梦中也在与什么殊死搏斗一样。

爱梅特塞尔克微微俯身用手背探对方的额头，光的体温烫的吓人。

他用魔法扒开对方的上衣，简单处理过的伤口似乎已经化脓了，看起来这一天半对方伤得不轻。

这一身伤，倒不如直接死外面算了。爱梅特塞尔克帮他治疗，伤口在魔法下很快愈合，但发热的症状却没消失，无影思索了足有三分钟，才记起这种病情大概需要炼金药才能辅助治好。

无影的恻隐之心今日并没有蠢蠢欲动。爱梅特塞尔克毫不客气地把对方叫醒，他俯视他，不像看虫豸般蔑视，却是居高临下想要指责的愤怒。

光之战士一动牵着了酸疼的肌肉和刚被治愈好的伤口，痛得小声哼哼几下。

“起来，跟我说说你去哪里把自己搞成这种半死不活的样子。”他语气冷冰冰地可怕，光之战士本来就觉得这段日子难熬，被无影这样训斥起来心中难免委屈——纵使这委屈来得莫名其妙。

“……你不能让我好好睡一觉？”

“让你好好睡一觉？”爱梅特塞尔克干涩地笑出声来，咬牙切齿地像想把面前的人嚼碎吞下肚子里去，“睡完然后放任你跑出去找死？你知道几分钟前你腹部的伤口还在渗血，肩膀上的伤口化脓了吗？”

“你要是真的嫌活腻了，我可以代劳，不必你去污染外面的海域。”无影抓住他的手腕向自己的猛地一拉，光之战士的额头磕在对方胸前的衣服上，他涨红了脸大喊：“放开我！”

“我怎么跟你说过的，不要给我找麻烦。”无影不理会对方的挣扎，力气大得几乎快把对方的手腕折断，“你就是不会听话，对不对？”

“又不是我想奄奄一息地跑回来的！如果我能打过那些魔物，我何必把自己弄得半死不活的！”

爱梅特塞尔克皱眉，他以为光之战士前几日安稳地呆在城中是一个放弃想要离开的最明显不过的信号。

“然后呢？你不仅没找到回去的路，还差点搭上半条小命。”无影松开光之战士的手腕，光因这突如其来的动作跌回床铺，后脑勺磕到墙壁上发出阵阵疼痛。

但爱梅特塞尔克不会因此道歉，念及此光之战士便强忍着生理泪水咬着牙齿抬头瞪着男人。

“这几日哪里也不许去；要是被我发现你没呆在这里，我就真的把你锁起来，锁到一个黑屋子里关七天，看你还长不长记性。”爱梅特塞尔克威胁他，语气中是不容忤逆的蛮横，光之战士寄人篱下只好忍气吞声——

但这副身体状况也确实不容许他再出去探险了。

“你也没必要这样生气，毕竟我的生死和你一点关系也没有。”光不想气势上输他，最终还是辩驳一句。

一点关系都没有？爱梅特塞尔克被他气到发抖，他与“那个人”吵架时对方也总爱这样说。无影抓住光之战士的肩膀，也不管是否触及了对方的伤口：“你这话真还说错了，我虽然不在乎你的死活，但对你灵魂中的某一片感兴趣的很——你以为你凭什么能在我这里放肆？凭你那幼稚可笑的行为，还是那蹩脚猫一样的战斗实力？”

他就知道男人留下他是另有企图。光之战士讨厌被别人利用，无论是作为工具还是作为宠物一样留在身边逗乐，都令光感到愤怒，他或许是情绪过头，对着无影紧扣在他肩头的手掌咬了下去。

这一口毫不留情，爱梅特塞尔克下意识想要将手抽回去，但转念一想这便正顺遂了对方的心意，于是加重了手上的力道，光之战士终于被他捏出点哭腔来。

“真够野蛮的。”他用魔法化出一副冒着黑气的手铐将光的双手缚在身后，而后用自己空闲的那只手捏住了对方的脸颊将他的脸向正前方掰过去，同时用力将对方的口腔挤开，“张大点，让我看看你是哪颗牙齿咬人那么痛，我现在就给你拔下来。”

光之战士向后缩着身体想要逃开，无影的身后则是冒出更多的黑气将他整个人都绑了个结结实实。

他被迫张大嘴巴，嘴角的口水无意识流出来濡湿了无影的白手套，男人罕见地没在意那些小事。他将右手的手套用牙齿咬下来，而后手指伸进他的口腔中按压他的舌头，更多的口水从他的口腔中流出，光之战士觉得丢脸到想流泪。

“怪不得见人就咬，长了那么好一口牙齿，不咬都浪费了是不是？”他恶意地将细长的手指继续深入，压到喉咙附近的手指让光之战士开始干呕，眼角也溢出大滴的生理泪水。

他在对方留下的口涎积聚成一小滩令人脸红的水渍时终于将手指抽了出来，光之战士的脸被他搞得一团糟，而无影却仿佛在其中得到了快感，于是对他的态度也温和不少。

“你最好明白在这地方我才是有话语权的人，如果我想你活着，你就不能死去。”

光之战士忙着跪在地上干呕，他将胃部的一些粘液吐出后只顾着喘气，没力气也不想抬头去看爱梅特塞尔克。但无影不以为意：“在养好精神前别让我抓到你有其它小心思，否则我会让你见识一下什么叫恶人。”

光之战士抬起脸来瞪着爱梅特塞尔克，他看到对方的脸上露出刻薄而满足的古怪微笑。

【8】

爱梅特塞尔克最近常来看他，单单是撑着下巴看他在床榻上进食都能专注地看上半个小时，光之战士寻思着他拿这时间去睡觉去办公不好吗，何苦两个人相看两生厌。

但他完全没料到对方并不觉得这是生厌的事情，反倒兴致勃勃乐在其中。

“被别人盯着就吃不下饭去？”光之战士对他的抵抗能力与日俱下终于到了连对方递来的食物一口也吃不下的地步。

光之战士倔强地不回话。

“看来是好了，都有力气饿着肚子和人生气。”无影从对方的手中抢来那碟食物，他最近会从原初世界带一点东西过来喂食躺在床上的病人，搞得瓦厉斯觉得这位无影被人夺舍了。

“这东西可比你做的好吃太多了。”爱梅特塞尔克不知从哪里变出来刀叉，此刻正将一小块水果派送进嘴里。

光之战士不理会无影的嘲讽，自顾自套上衬衫扣好纽扣，爱梅特塞尔克不喜欢他沉默无言的样子。

“着急出去自我灭亡吗？”无影也不需要跟对方起什么争执，只稍稍抬手锁上里间的门，光之战士便会无可奈何对着永不能打开的门生闷气——果不其然在尝试了三次还没有打开门的光之战士抬起脚来踹了门板一下，无影就知道他一定是这种反应，连嘲笑的说辞都提前备好：“真是野蛮啊，可惜毫无用处。”

“......你这样有什么意义，”光之战士的手慢慢从门把上松开，“我的下场只可能有两个，要么离开，要么葬身海底。”

“我没说你不能留在这里。”

光之战士摇头：“我不能留在这里——我还有更重要的事情去做。”

“什么意思？”爱梅特塞尔克用打个响指，使用过的餐具和食物残渣便一齐消失了，“你想要出去干什么，去救你那些不中用的朋友们？”

“是啊，我是要去救他们，如果没有办法出去……”

“需要你去救，他们就真的真么无用？连废物都不如？”爱梅特塞尔克站起身来慢慢悠悠踱到他的身边，“出去就会找到解决的办法吗？如果他们已经死了呢。”

光之战士低着头：“那我也要回去，只要有希望我就不会放弃寻找他们，况且，外面还有很多事情等着我去做……”

无影嘲讽地冷笑一声：“世界不是少了你就不能运转，现在还在玩这种英雄游戏你也不觉得幼稚吗。”

“你这种没朋友的人是没办法体会到那种情感的！”光之战士声音不由得大了起来，双手攥成拳头在身体两侧微微颤抖，“你和那些市民明显不是同一种生物吧，你说过这座城是你创造的，那他们也是你的创造品了。”

“是啊，我几乎都忘了……”爱梅特塞尔克转过身去，他走到窗边推开窗户，“这座城只是值得我炫耀的作品，而不是真正能令我回到过去的桥。”

“你知道吗，这座城的活物，其实只有你我两个。”

光之战士愣住了，他转过头去看爱梅特塞尔克，但对方仍凝视着窗外的城市之景，自顾自说着什么：“又有什么必要呢，去做那所谓的英雄。你不知道这世界的结局，所以总想着还能做什么改变，可我知道那是徒劳。”

“怎么是徒劳，我还没试过你怎么就能判定那是徒劳！”

“别冲我乱发脾气，我只是在陈述事实。不论你多么努力，多么想要改变，已经写好的剧本是不可能出现偏差的……况且我也不会让它出现偏差……所以你乖乖呆在这里就好，起码你在这里能活更长时间。”

“我不仅仅是为了生存！”光辩驳的声音大了起来，爱梅特塞尔克在此时令他感到格外愤怒，对方是不是从始至终都没正眼瞧过他？他和他创造出来的生物是不一样的，他是活生生的个体，是有着自己过往现在与未来的探知者，是有着梦想有着遗憾的情感丰富的普通人，是背负着别人的夙愿与期待努力地前行着的勇者——他就算再怎么瞧不起他，也不该物化一个真正的灵魂。

“最终的目的总会归于生存。这是不容你狡辩的事实。”爱梅特塞尔克转过身来与他对视，光之战士头一次发现对方的眼神中不是嫌怨与蔑视的情感，取而代之的是悲悯与怀恋，他甚至觉得那眼神中还有关心的神色——光之战士觉得自己一定是傻了。

“我并不讨厌你，所以容许你在一定的范围内去做你想做的事情；而正因如此，我才会对你抱有点小小的不舍得——我不想你白白送死，为了无意义的事情浪费掉生命，还是不如乖乖呆在我身边。”爱梅特塞尔克说出这话后立马后悔了，他说不清为什么要挽留对方，明明自己所做的也算是徒劳，而且他可不觉得自己真的喜欢这种蠢蛋。

充其量不过是不讨厌罢了。

光之战士张了张嘴，想发出声音却没能做到。但爱梅特塞尔克这次没接话，他在等待光之战士的答案。

“我不能。”良久的沉默后，蓝眼睛的冒险者令他格外失望地摇了摇头：“无论你说什么，在事情没有真实发生前，我是不会逃避的——我很久之前就决定了，我不会再让任何人挡在我的面前，所以我一定要将我所珍视的护在身后，毫不畏惧地同命运抗争。”

“就算是徒劳，我也不愿退缩，谁想要打败我，就一定要踏过我的尸体，命运如是，世界也如是。”

他是这样的人，而他又何尝不是呢。爱梅特塞尔克从心底为自己感到悲哀，他们本该是有着同样信念的同行者，却被时间的洪流与灾难的吞噬残忍切割开，以至于现在要为了各自的理想站到对立面上刀刃相向。

爱梅特塞尔克装作不在意的样子摆了摆手：“也罢，我就知道你这种人是听不得别人的劝，去外面找路也好，一身血污回来也好，哪天不告而别也好，我都不应该再关心，你根本就是养不熟的宠物，甚至哪天用利牙对准我的喉咙也不一定。”

“如果你真的想改善我们的关系，那你就不应该再用那种字眼称呼我。我可以因为很多意义存在，但总归不是为了取悦你。”光之战士在无影摆手时就听到门锁的咔哒声，此刻更是将手掌握住门把手轻轻向下压：“决定权在你，我不能够再退步了。”

【9】

光之战士近日不怎么出现在他的办公室，而无影一旦一个人闲暇下来就会想起对方那日的说辞，心中便升起不快，索性到光之泛滥的各地转圈或者在原初世界的加雷马帝国多待些时日，避免总想到那个家伙的事情。

但事情并不总顺遂人的心意，两个人终于还是在一个傍晚碰上了，爱梅特塞尔克步履匆匆打开办公室的大门，光之战士正把背包里所有的东西乱糟糟的摊在地上进行收整。

爱梅特塞尔克先是一惊，很快迫使自己冷静下来，他尝试让自己的语气听上去比平日更冷酷无情：“你找到回去的路了？准备收拾东西从我这里走人？”

光之战士摇摇头：“没有，我只是单纯整理一下包裹，看看我的素材还有多少。”

“哼。说了你不用担心那种事情，起码在这里，我不会让你活活饿死。”爱梅特塞尔克今天很累，终于愿放下架子躺到沙发上去休息，光之战士对此很是诧异：“你不舒服吗？”

“如果你把困倦算作不舒服的一种的话，那我就是。”爱梅特塞尔克闭着眼睛，他听见光之战士把一样样素材放入背包的声音。

“你去卧床睡吧，真搞不懂你，是不是不看着你的办公桌就无法入眠。”光之战士现在应当是在拿他的烹饪工具，爱梅特塞尔克闻到空气中弥漫着橙子的芬芳。

“你今天做什么？”

“香烤填鸭，或者你有什么想吃的？”

“我说了我不需要进食。”

“那你问这种话做什么。”

爱梅特塞尔克冷哼一声。

“你想喝橙汁吗，好像多了几个橙子。”爱梅特塞尔克没说话，于是光之战士把这当作默许。

他做了香烤填鸭和果仁蜜饼，然后在无影半睡半醒间问他要不要喝橙汁。

“你打扰我睡觉了。”无影的语气虽然是训斥，但没有什么抗拒的意味在其中。

“想好好睡觉就去床上睡，”光之战士用刀叉分出一半的蜜饼和鸭肉，爱梅特塞尔克好像洞察他的心思般变出一只瓷盘与一副餐具：“你真的顽固地可怕。”

“这话应当对你自己说才对。”光之战士将榨好的橙汁递给无影，“给你。”

爱梅特塞尔克自然是不会道谢的，他只会一面嘲讽对方手艺一般一面优雅地把食物送进口中，光之战士习惯对方这样，对那些不痛不痒的不知是嘲讽还是含蓄的夸赞的话语充耳不闻。

“你今天过的怎么样？”无影鲜少主动发问。

“还行，我今天在外面见到好大一束花。”

那是海葵，白痴。无影觉得尝试和对方搭话的自己也愚蠢到了新的高度。

“很好看的，等我下次再走近些，我可以摘回来给你。”

“不必，这是死城，活物在这里很快就凋零了。”由冥王建造的故都，除灵魂外再容不下其他活物，这是他向来信奉的法则。

“我不信，我得自己带回来试一试。”

“那随你便。”爱梅特塞尔克没理他，只觉得对方做的香烤填鸭和果仁蜜饼还蛮好吃的。

“我觉得，我大概很快就能找到回去的路了。”

无影稍稍提起些精神：“看来这一阵早出晚归还是有用的，那你怎么没背上你的垃圾直接离开？你那些朋友可都等着你在拯救呢。”

“只是有眉目了！”光之战士一被撩拨就有了怒气，“我的意思是我今天终于找到了之前没找到过的地方！你这人说话真的好令人烦啊！”

爱梅特塞尔克喜欢看对方生气，好像能让对方产生情绪波动能给他带来多大的快感似的，他挑着眉勾着唇角嘲笑：“那看来还是有很长一段路要走。”

“这已经是好的开始了，说明我一定会找到出去的路！”

“是吗，”无影把玩着已经喝干净的盛橙汁的锡杯，“也不错，值得庆贺的是很快这座城又将回归宁静了，你在的日子实在聒噪的很。”

光之战士呆呆地眨眨眼睛，似乎是愣了一下：“我以为你会喜欢周围有生气一点，你不是因为这个才会一直帮助我的吗？”

“不全是。生物与死物大多数时候于我来说没什么差别，你的话，算个特例。”爱梅特塞尔克抬起眼皮看光，光之战士不好意思地移开了视线。

什么算是特例？

光之战士还没能想明白对方对于特例的界定是什么，爱梅特塞尔克已经站起身子来伸了个懒腰：“我今天要去里间睡，我会把床变得大一些，沙发和办公桌还是老样子，随你选择了，你睡时最好不要把我吵醒。”

光之战士刚刚反应过来对方是什么意思时，无影已经消失在门后，徒留下空荡而静谧的办公间沙漏漏沙的声音。

谁爱睡办公桌就睡办公桌，反正自己是一定要睡在床榻上的——哪怕那个男人在身边也没关系。

Tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

【10】

光之战士在他洗漱的时候喋喋不休地向他描述他见过各种各样的“花”。

“还有红色的，小小的一簇，开在岩石上——我说的不是那种大型海葵！真的很小，大概一只手可以包住的那种。”

爱梅特塞尔克最终还是在他的百般骚扰下给出了简短沉闷的一个“嗯。”

“……我肯定得把它带回来给你看看。”

他本来要脱口而出的是“你为什么总执着于毫无意义的事情。”但不知想到了什么话锋一转：“随便你，但它在这确实活不长久。”

“......那你什么时候在？”

“不知道。”爱梅特塞尔克不理会光之战士，自顾自擦干净手上的水珠而后开始戴上他那白色的手套，长久的沉默反倒让他先感到不自在，“我忙完事情后就回来。”

光之战士只是小小“嘁”了一声表示不满，而后背上行囊和武器就出了门，无影莫名地有些烦躁：他方才是在对光之战士示弱吗，真不应该——他似乎已经开始混淆光之战士与“那个人”了。

这样对他们都没有好处，他的计划是利用他来完成族人的夙愿，而并非自己的私欲——况且，他想要见到的并不是碎片化的“光”，而是那个完整的人……

他所看到的这些所有他的幻影其实都是小偷，是海德琳从“那个人”身体中偷走后赋予低等生物的赃物，每个延续着残败生命却不自知的“光”都是残忍的帮凶，都不是“那个人”。

“应该是太久不和人交流所以才会有这种反应……”他沉默地穿好外套戴上兜帽，决意今天在瓦厉斯那边多游荡一会儿——他最近很少听到原初世界的那个人的消息了，不要因为这种事情而打乱了计划才好。

>>>

光之战士从岩壁上摘下那花时有些失望——其实不过是小型的海葵，只是颜色与形状都与花朵格外相像，况且生的本来就小而精致，所以他才在那日一口咬定这是花。

按照爱梅特塞尔克整天一副“我活了好久我什么都见过”的脾性，这小海葵说不定都不值得对方投来轻蔑一瞥。他失望地用采矿工具敲下长着海葵的岩石，默默叹了口气。

话说回来，今天要不要去尝试挑战那个溶洞呢……按照海底魔物增值的速度来看，中间间隔时间越短越有利于探索，那椭圆形的洞口正在深黑色的海底散发出淡淡的光芒，他记得上次去时看到里面有能发光的巨型珊瑚和大型海葵——当然还有不少魔物，越是丰富的生命体系越能带给他希望——那大概是除去亚马乌罗提海底唯一的光亮。

在黝黑宁静的冥海，那光反倒像是通往生界的渡河，只是那河上并无引渡人，唯一想出逃的只有他一个。

柔软的艳红色海葵绵绵地紧挨着被敲下岩石，沉甸甸地在他手中，光之战士捧着石头思索一会儿，最终还是决定先返回亚马乌罗提，如果真要去和魔物们干架的话，带着这只岩石肯定会相当不方便。

在海底的日子是没有时间概念的，而城市中却能因为钟声勉强来安排生活，他回去时走得很慢，为了避开那些零散分布在城外的魔物和有暗流与软沙的地方，一路上又想了很多杂七杂八的事情，譬如爱梅特塞尔克究竟是什么存在，对方究竟算不算已经接纳他了诸如此类，待走到亚马乌罗提的街道上，他才发现那朵红色的海葵以肉眼可见的速度腐败着——还不等他走到马克连萨斯广场时，岩石中的生物就已萎缩成一块枯萎的死物。

他失望地坐在马克连萨斯广场抱着那块岩石，正午的亚马乌罗提静悄悄的，市民们大概都在家中午睡。

爱梅特塞尔克应当也在办公桌上趴着，那家伙或许是因为睡太多的缘故，每日看起来都死气沉沉的。光之战士用手指揉捏着那一瓣瓣干萎的海葵，直到他的身边出现了一位市民。

“又看到你了，比起前几次来说，你现在的状态看上去很好呢！灵魂饱满又精神，还散发着光芒，终于习惯在这里的生活了吗？”

“啊，是的，谢谢你和大家的关心。”光之战士颔首以示感谢。

“不用这么客气，大家都很喜欢你呢，这座城已经很久没有来访者了……你这次出去是去干什么呢？手里还抱着这样一块东西。”

光不知该如何回答，他怕说多了会招致麻烦，于是编了个相当幼稚的谎：“出去玩，我找到了这个。”为了凸显自己像个傻子他还故意举了起来给对方展示：“之前还是朵很好看的花，不知道为什么就变成了这样……”

“这是花吗？已经枯萎了。”对方从宽大的罩袍中伸出手来碰了碰那只死物，“你有什么喜欢的完全可以让爱梅特塞尔克给你制造出来。”

诶？他之前只听过市民们叫那个人“十四席”或者是“委员会议事员”倒还从没人会直呼他的姓名。

“你是不是怕他？他并不像看上去那样不好相处，你多多包容他就好了。”市民没有探查到光的心思，继续说着自己想说的。

“......抱歉，虽然很无礼，但我还是想要问一下您，为什么您会知道他的姓名……”

“姓名？大家都知道啊，只不过因为是那十四个人中的一位，所以大家不尝称呼他这个，以职位来称呼，也算是对他尽职尽责甘于奉献的一种尊敬的体现。”这位市民弯着腰温和地问他，“还有什么疑惑的吗？”

“没有了，感谢您……”

“不必那么拘谨，在我们看来你是格外需要呵护的灵魂，所以有什么困难来找我们好了……刚刚说到这朵花，如果你实在喜欢，又不想麻烦他的话，你自己也能创造出来。”

光之战士疑惑地看着罩袍下戴着面具的市民，那黑漆漆的袍子下透露出一点点光亮，就好像是灵魂的色彩，对方在这时抬起手摸了摸他的脑袋：“很简单的，我相信你是聪明的人，马上就能学会的，但还是要看你自己想不想学了。”

光之战士缓缓低下头，望着怀中从岩块缝隙里钻出的萎蔫腐败到连颜色都看不出的海葵，郑重地点了点头：“我想学，你可以教我吗？”

【11】

爱梅特塞尔克知道那花是假的，在岩石中张扬地燃烧着的红色，在他的眼中沉寂如一潭死水。他听到浴室传来流水的哗啦声，索性坐在办公桌前与那死物大眼对小眼——他不知道这家伙到底去哪里偷来的创造魔法，反正他可没教过他这个。

“嗨，你今天回来的好晚。”混身上下散发着潮湿的柑橘气息的家伙从里间走出来，额前的头发湿哒哒地向下滴水，连带着睫毛也被打湿，爱梅特塞尔克的心也随着水滴砸在睫毛上的动作为之轻颤。

“这就是你说的花？到头来还不是海葵。”他尽量表现出平日的样子，手指掐住两瓣自行摇摆的中空触手，毫不留情地把它们碾成了稀烂的碎片。

“喂！你怎么搞破坏！你之前明明也没见过这种吧！”

“我搞破坏？”无影双手撑着办公桌站起来，身体微微向前倾着，光之战士不由得想后缩了缩身体——他第一次如此近距离去观赏爱梅特塞尔克的容貌，对方深陷的眼窝令他觉得疲懒而贵气，金色的瞳仁更像是漩涡般想要将他卷进未知的洪流。

“明明创造出来的就是死物，你却说我在搞破坏，我如何再去破坏死亡啊。”爱梅特塞尔克将身子直起来，双手也离开了办公桌，而后打了个响指，那海葵便立刻恢复到了下午时的状态，萎蔫地在岩石中蜷缩成一团。

“这到底有什么重要的，值得光明磊落的英雄在我面前脸不红心不跳地撒谎？说说看？”

“你别叫我那个。”男人的嘲讽听起来刺耳又恶毒，光之战士只觉得心窝处涌上一阵酸涩，他觉得自己一定是拉诺西亚香橙吃多了所以前几日连爱梅特塞尔克都看的顺眼起来，于是鬼迷心窍想给他也看看令自己感到愉悦的景色。

对方本质上根本就没接受过他。

“别露出这种被辜负的表情啊，我这样说你感到委屈了？”

光之战士摇头，他或许是很委屈，但嘴上和心里都对自己装出一副硬邦邦的样子：他大声地告诫自己他是不可能因为这种小事在对方面前感到委屈的。而后好似真的底气十足一般反驳道：“我没委屈！被骗是你活该！”

无影总是在事态发展到不可控时才会意识到自己或许有那么一丁点错误，他稍稍放软口气试图从这丝退步中找到可以回旋的余地：“你没委屈就好，我也不想一直当恶人。”

你一直就是恶人。光之战士在心中狠狠地谴责面前的男人。

“不过，是很好看的样子。”爱梅特塞尔克用戴着手套的手抓住那死物枯萎的触手，不用费劲那干瘪的有机质便碎成黑色的屑块粘在他的指间，黑色的小屑让素来白净的手套看上去格外脏乱，光之战士看到植物的残尸从无影的手中坠落到岩石与办公桌上。

“我早说过死物活物对我来说不怎么重要，我这样待你只因为你是特例，”他从办公桌后走到光的旁边，光之战士低头不看他，好像要把地板盯出两个窟窿来才作罢，爱梅特塞尔克也不是全然不懂对方的心思，缓缓地绕着光踱步：“如果你一定认为这有意义，我倒也不想扫你的兴致。”

光之战士沉默着，对方却不动声色用手掌握住他的手，绢丝的柔顺与残留在上面的碎屑一同摩擦着他的手背，光之战士只觉得一股热流冲向天灵盖，而灼热从对方触碰他的地方一路烧到耳后根。

“不如你领我去看看好了，我也有点好奇你平日都在外面玩些什么。”

“我看算了，免得城里人又说些什么奇怪的话，到最后你还是把气撒在我头上。”他低着头小声嘟哝，爱梅特塞尔克的手已经松开了他的，只是那些残留在他手上的东西还证明着刚刚发生了什么。

“你以为我是因为那种事情生气？真是够愚蠢的。”无影弹了弹附着在自己袖口的污物，而后换了副新的手套，“你是不是不懂得‘特别’这两个字是什么意思？难不成我说的不是艾欧泽亚的语言——还是说你的脑袋有时不能正确处理你接收到的讯息？”

“我听不懂！谁知道你阴阳怪气的是什么意思！”光之战士声音不由得大起来：“我一天很累了，你想出去就自己出去，我要睡觉！”

爱梅特塞尔克在那一瞬从后面扣住光的肩膀，光之战士从没想到看起来懒洋洋的男人还会有身手如此敏捷的一面，他挣扎着想从对方的禁锢中挣脱出来。

“我知道你为什么这样做，你看我太孤单了，所以想要给我慰藉，对不对？真是蠢到令人可怜。”无影凑在光的耳边用轻柔而深情的声音蛊惑他，温热的气流吹进耳中在他的身体深处爆开一阵酥麻。

“你自己尝过孤单的痛苦，于是下意识地以为比你孤寂更久的我也需要安慰，所以哪怕我是如此恶劣，你也愿意忍受我带给你的伤害……是这样吗，大英雄？”

光之战士没法反驳，因为对方说得句句属实。

“看来我说中了。”无影淡淡笑了一下，轻轻地拍了拍手，“既然如此，就不必那么小心眼地和我赌气了吧？我也稍微对那些花有点兴趣了。”

光之战士沉默了很久才缓缓抬头，还不等开口对方便将那件挂在衣帽架上的罩袍扔给了他，“穿上这个再出去吧，这样显得你会乖很多。”

【12】

爱梅特塞尔克自然不会告诉光之战士他为什么不在意那朵花——他向来是孤独惯了的人，身边突然出现了“那个人”的影子本就是值得满足与高兴的事情，于是其他的小事他自然也不在乎。

不过这种事情还是不要告诉对方的好，能细腻地察觉到很小地方却连别人的这种心思都看不透，他不知道除了迟钝还能评价对方什么。

艳红色的小海葵生长在一片高峭的岩壁上，走到那地方大概不算是很容易的事情，爱梅特塞尔克毫无预兆地翻开光的手掌去检查对方的掌心又没擦伤，光之战士却愤怒地抽开了手藏到背后：“和你没关系！”

“是伤到了吧，蠢货。”爱梅特塞尔克见他抗拒便也不再强求，反正回到亚马乌罗提后对方就会乖乖伸出手来让他察看，“虽然这样会伤及你那脆弱的自尊心，但我还是要感叹这种行为的愚蠢，我可并不期待你为我做什么，你还是照顾好你自己比较好。”

光也并不想和对方再争论什么，反正就是吃了太善良的亏，他还不等无影说要离开就自顾自向前走去，爱梅特塞尔克也不着急追他，只慢慢悠悠在后面跟着，他好像还一副很享受这种状态的意思。

光之战士终于忍不了那道紧黏在他背后的视线，他选择在那扇椭圆形的洞前停住脚步：“我之前说找到了能回去的路，大概就是这里。”

爱梅特塞尔克仔细回想了一下，对方刚刚也没把脑袋撞到什么礁石上怎么好端端就开始说胡话了？在他看来光之战士所停驻的地方面前不过是一片相当普通的岩石，甚至连什么生物都没有在上面生长。

“你没发烧吧。”

“你什么意思？你看不到这个洞口吗？”

“我只看到一片岩石，光秃秃的。”爱梅特塞尔克抱起双臂冷哼一声，光之战士呆楞的表情让本来就蠢钝的家伙显得更加愚蠢了。

“你没骗我？怎么可能！这洞口还在发着光呢，我前几天就是进这里面讨伐魔物才弄得那么狼狈。”

“你还知道自己狼狈啊，”爱梅特塞尔克向前走了一步，光之战士自动让出一个位置给他，“这就是你说的洞口？”

“是。”

可他的面前没有丝毫变化，爱梅特塞尔克伸出手触碰了那块石壁，石头粗粝冰冷的质感让他不太舒服，他冲光之战士摇了摇头：“实心的，穿不过去。”

光的眉头深深地皱起来，明明他还能在洞口处看见里面几株粉色的珊瑚和那只巨大的蓝色海葵，他的手确确实实是可以穿过那洞的，他也没征求爱梅特塞尔克的同意，直接握住对方的手与自己的手掌一起伸过去，本来想发作的男人马上由愠怒转为惊奇：“……竟然还真的有。”

“我就说这里有洞穴。”

“那又有什么用，你拿着我的一只手进去帮你干掉那些骇人的魔物吗？”爱梅特塞尔克将手抽出来并毫不留情地训斥道，光之战士突然拉住他的手时他确实吓了一跳，要知道，他已经很久没如此大惊小怪过了。

“如果可以的话，你愿意陪我进去吗？”光之战士小心翼翼地试探，他不敢期望无影对他有多么好心。

“进去看看也没什么，但你又没办法把我带进去。”无影摊了摊手，“所以我们还是现在回去睡觉比较好，我累了。”

“你不要乱动，我有个法子能进去！”

当爱梅特塞尔克反应过来对方的法子是什么法子时已经晚了，他早就被光之战士一把抱在怀中并冲进了那个洞穴，好像是从水下突然浮上来的人一般，当他整个人都属于那发光的洞穴中时，他似乎嗅到了不属于黑风海的睽违已久的新鲜空气。

爱梅特塞尔克将将站定，便仔细打量起这洞穴来。

这的确是他没踏足过的领域，而光源与空气无疑不彰示着这洞穴的特殊性，就好像是连接冥海与生界的桥梁，只要一步步顺着向上，最终就能逃出死亡的桎梏。

他跟着光之战士向前走了几百米，而后对方先他停住了脚步。

“怎么不走了？”他用手指戳了戳对方的脊骨，光之战士侧过脸来同他解释：“前面大概就是成批成批聚集的怪物了。我伤还没好，大概是打不过他们。”

爱梅特塞尔克先是沉默，而后从鼻子中发出不屑的冷哼：“你还真是......我帮你解决他们，你可以顺着上去看看。你不是一直想走吗？我看在这里呆着也要把你憋出病来了。”

光之战士不语，对方肯帮忙自然是好事，但他知道爱梅特塞尔克并不是有一说一的那种人，他喜欢把自己的真正想法埋藏在深处，而后让别人费劲心思去揣摩。

他是真的想要送自己离开吗，光之战士不由产生怀疑。

但这种猜忌并没有持续多久就被一件滑稽好笑的事情打断了，向来神通广大的无影发现面前的魔物并不是打一个响指就能解决的问题。

“很棘手，不是吗？”光之战士头一次觉得看对方吃瘪是比找到回去的路更有趣的事情。

“不棘手，这些东西很快就要死了。”爱梅特塞尔克在意的当然不是这些魔物有多棘手，而是对方那个轻飘飘的不知道是什么含义的笑——又或是其他的有关冒险者的事情。

“我没见过你战斗的样子。”光之战士不打算出手，如果对方也不乐意帮忙的话，他们就一起跑路好了，反正回去这事儿，也不一定着急就有好结果……说不定在海底的一日外面才只过去一秒钟呢？

“我可以帮你，但你得闭上眼睛。”

“怎么，你还要变身？”光之战士终于能逮到什么机会反击对方，虽然嘴上不饶人，可眼睛还是乖顺地闭起来，他感到对方把他揽到了怀中，手指轻柔地插在他的发间，而后他似被狂风举起，他清楚地感知到自己的双脚脱离了地面。

“爱梅特塞尔克！”他从未这样叫过他，这次实在是觉得惶恐，他想睁眼看看对方究竟在做什么。

“别睁开。”他闻言又闭紧了眼睛，手指在对方肩膀抓得更紧，他听见男人的声音似乎变得沉重而遥远：“还有，现在不可以叫我那个名字。”对方似乎是挥了挥右手，而后是石洞震颤的声响，他听到隆隆声，眼睛又不敢睁开，男人好像察觉到他表露出的害怕，揽着他腰肢的左手又向里压了压。

那怀抱如磁石般吸引着他向他靠拢，哪怕并不温暖体贴却也想让人放任地堕入其中，温柔的涡流在无言中诱惑着他随它下沉，他丝毫不必担心坠落时是否会粉身碎骨，因为男人会稳稳地接住他。

“......你要抱到什么时候？”爱梅特塞尔克的声音把它从那无尽的冥渊拉回现实，怅然若失的情感奔涌着充斥了他的胸膛，他所紧抱的男人稍稍弯腰就使他双脚触了地。视线可及之处都已没有了魔物的踪迹。

爱梅特塞尔克仰着头顺着陡峭的小路看向上方：“你还要上去吗？趁着我有时间直接把你送出去？”

光之战士迅速地摇摇头，他每次给自己找的借口都蹩脚而愚蠢：“我困了，我想回去。”

他希望无影这次没能识破他的谎言。

Tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

【13】

光之战士每天坐在床上钻研菜谱，爱梅特塞尔克看在眼里烦在心里，对方持续这样的生活足有了三四天。

“你打不过那些魔物是吧，如果开口求我的话，我倒是可以考虑帮忙。”无影坐在办公桌后撑着下巴百无聊赖地看对方用工具烹饪。

光之战士背对着爱梅特塞尔克不说话，只把裹在自己指尖的奶油吞到腹中，而后继续摆弄着盘中的菜肴。

男人是不喜欢对方的沉默的，他不想这座对他来说沉寂了万年的城唯一蠢动的喧嚣以任何理由变得寂静，但他也很清楚地明白一点：这件事的主动权完全不在自己手中，而是掌握在那个愚蠢的，什么都记不得的过去的残影身上——对方现在正用淡红色的舌尖舔着指头上的砂糖。

“……你干嘛死盯着我。”光之战士不小心咬到了舌头。

“我在等你回话，你现在不是有机会离开了吗？”

光之战士簇着眉毛低下头去，盘子里的食物残渣在此刻突然变得顺眼起来，他从来没觉得自己会如此心虚过：“……上面会是我的世界吗，那看上去是永无尽头的一条路。”

“哈？”无影故意拔高了音调，这样光之战士就很难忽略对方语气中嘲讽的意味了，“真是稀奇——我以为你的字典里就从来没出现过‘退缩’一词，你在害怕吗？”

光之战士知道那并不是因为恐惧未知的前路或是对死亡与疼痛的抵触，他不喜欢一件事没完成就匆匆离开的感觉，可当对方提出来要帮他离开时他却没法对男人说出他的真正想法。

对方看起来并不在意他的存在，但又不是全然，起码在受伤流血时，对方给予的放下防备的温柔也是真实的。光开始觉得爱梅特塞尔克的指责并无道理，可说到底这事情还是他做得不对，因为光之战士明显不是能坦然自得接受别人好意的人。

他给的回报或许是不必要的——甚至说男人或许还嫌弃他这种莫名其妙的行为，对方看上去总是散发着生人勿近的奇特气息，于是这作为报恩的一味示好自然招致了更多的白眼与嘲讽。

而当对方再次提出要把他送回去的时候，他总算鼓起勇气想要问问藏在心里的问题：“也不是......我可以问你个问题吗？”他小小地吸一口气，又强忍着不叫自己发出太大的声音。

无影不懂对方为什么一瞬间变得谨慎小心了起来，他以为自己已经给英雄留足了回旋的余地——他基本想不到对方做什么才会让他真正对他摆出毫不留情的姿态，但他还是露出了相当不耐烦的神情：“你可以问，但我不一定会如实回答。”

“你是不是不喜欢我这样？”

什么样子？

爱梅特塞尔克露出了一个严格意义上的能称为疑惑的表情，他已经忘记自己上次感到疑惑时是什么时候了，时间的推移赋予了他以世间所有问题合乎情理的答案，但面前这个人始终是个例外——他指的是自己不喜欢他的哪种样子？

“你还是觉得，有人在身边很不自在吗？我一直以为你是孤独惯了，所以本能地抗拒我......我还从来没想过你或许是真的不乐于与人接触。”

没经过时间的打磨亦不是天赐的智慧，能想到这一步委实不易，可遗憾的是这个问题的确切答案在爱梅特塞尔克心中只有一个且不是后者，起码，他对光之战士并不是这样。

“你的脑回路可真是奇怪啊……”或者说，爱梅特塞尔克从来没想到对方会考虑到这种问题，他总以为那人的多管闲事是一脉相承，但无论怎样演变都是浅尝辄止——说出这样的话，那个人也这样想过吗？

他怎么会想到他孤独，他陪了他那么久，所以他理所应当会觉得他不孤独，于是离开时把这一点也忘记，毅然决然走入与自己失散的河流中。

又或许他也想过，只是他们那次实在吵得太凶。

“……我不是一直都是这种性格，如果你觉得歉疚那也全是我的问题，你没做错什么。”他第一次对自己说出的话感到窒息，爱梅特塞尔克只想从这逼仄的空间一个响指逃到原初世界的加雷马帝国去——这个从外乡莫名出现的幻影正在用锋利的刀刃将独属他的幽闭空间切割开来，那些陌生的甘甜气息正逐渐取代他呼吸了上千年的陈旧空气。

“你想呆多久就呆多久，我没有赶你走的意思。”爱梅特塞尔克摊开手后退几步，他不知道接下来该再怎么解释这个问题，“我只是顺便提一口，如果你没什么事的话我就先走了。”

对方似乎连听一声“再见”的时间都挤不出来就匆匆逃离了自己的城市，光之战士皱着眉头盯着那一块无影消失的地方发出一声小小的叹息。

爱梅特塞尔克的话是什么意思呢？他曾经不是这样的人，可反过来说——现在的他不还是讨厌别人闯到他的自留地来么？那这事完全是自己做错了，是自己触碰了他的底线，可对方又让他不必歉疚……

他能接受自己的原因究竟是什么？

【14】

光之战士会在人民辩论馆不开放的那天穿上罩袍戴上面罩，去广场等待那位教过他创造魔法的市民，对方似乎相当喜欢他，总是邀请他在爱梅特塞尔克不在的日子里与自己相会。

“我带你去创造学院看看吧？得到教授的认可的话，爱梅特塞尔克就会让你来到学院上课了哦！”

“怎么会……他大概不想让我在外面乱跑，总说我惹麻烦什么的。”光之战士半是抱怨半是实话实说地将心声吐露出来。

“他是相当严格而恪守真理的人，大概你的灵魂始终让他觉得你的智力不能够上学吧，可是我见过你的魔法，你是相当聪慧的孩子，所以我倒更愿意相信你是发育缓慢的小孩，而不是身体有缺陷。”对方的话听上去真挚诚恳，光之战士不由有点心动，爱梅特塞尔克可从没说过要带他去创造学院或是人民辩论馆看看玩玩。

“如果他问你去哪里了，你就把我的话如实告诉他，虽然严苛古板，但爱梅特塞尔克是理智永远大于情感的了不起的人，他不会责怪你的。”

理智大于情感……是因为这种品质，所以才成为了了不起的人吗？

“爱梅特塞尔克有亲人吗？或是要好的朋友什么的……”这样打探对方的隐私或许在市民眼中是相当不守规矩的行为，可光之战士素来是感性大于理性的家伙——如果事情没有回旋的余地，那他便不能够再在这座城中浪费宝贵的时间。

“啊，你同他一起住，却连这些都不知道吗？”市民现在领他进入了创造学院，光之战士微微侧目，他看到有三三两两聚集在一起讨论问题的市民。

“亲人？这我还不是太了解，但他应当是有两个相当不错的朋友的，这学院中一直流传着他和那个人的故事呢，凭借着努力和天分成为了十四委员的模范学生……”

“你可以同我讲讲他们的事情吗？”他小心翼翼地试验，口气也因此变得软软的，似乎怕市民生气起来。

市民果然摇头拒绝了，光之战士不知道对方是因不了解还是因要保护爱梅特塞尔克的隐私。

“我对这件事知之甚少，如果你真的很在意这些的话，不如去问问他本人——这件事正在让你感到困扰吗？”对方露出的表情实在太过纠结，于是亚马乌罗提的市民不得不多想了一些：是因为真理天使的公务繁忙所以没能顾得上这孩子的情感需求吗？他一个人无依无靠来到海底，怎么说也很难融入这样的世界吧……

“是的，”当他把答案不经思索地说出来时，他才意识到自己下意识给出的是肯定的答案，“我是个相当讨厌等待的人，如果不能找到停留的意义，我就必须向前了。”

为什么会在意对方呢？或许是因为受到晦涩难懂的关照，自己潜意识里已经将爱梅特塞尔克当作是值得信任的同伴，可对方或许是比自己还不善言谈，或者说是性格别扭到极度的家伙，光决定主动来接近这位“朋友”。

爱梅特塞尔克究竟是不是在意他的。光之战士抱着点希望倾向于答案为“是”，但在邀请对方与自己同行前，他还是想确认一番——爱梅特塞尔克看起来并不想离开这片孤寂的水域，他只会对将要启程的旅人报以沉默与一句听不出任何情感的“我送你过去”。

而后继续回到属于他的城市，他的故乡，他难以释怀的亡者的殿堂。

一个冒失的，突然闯入的过客，又如何抵得过时间沉积在他灵魂上的秤砣般重？

除非他能从他的过往，他世界的裂缝，从他们之间建立起的连接着时间长河的遗迹中找到那细微的可乘之隙，找到爱梅特塞尔克对他的动摇的理由。

市民现在正在带他参观挂在墙壁上的历届毕业生的油画，除了身高有些许差异的毕业生们在画作上穿着同样的罩袍与各色的面罩看向镜头，光之战士惊异：“大家看起来都是差不多的样子……”这样的毕业画真的会有意义吗？他将后半句极具冒犯意味的疑问卡在了喉咙中。

“爱梅特塞尔克没有跟你讲这里的习俗吗？”市民听起来比他显得更为惊奇，好像光之战士问了世界上最常识不过的一个问题——

“你的姓名，你的真容，在幼年时是属于你同你的家人的；当你成年后，你的姓名与真容便归于你自己和你愿意倾心的人，而当你组建家庭，你可以暂时将这些分享给你的子嗣——世世代代，如此循环，这也是大家为什么在外总穿着罩袍戴着面具的原因。”

原来如此，怪不得对方只会告诉他“爱梅特塞尔克”这个假字。

“我见过他的样子，却不知道他的真名，这算是什么……”

“大概他还没能完全接受你吧，你是从什么样的地方来的呢？我们这座城，已经很久没有新的面孔出现了。”

“是很远很嘈杂的地方，那里有各种各样的人和各种各样的麻烦事。”

市民听过后笑着问他：“那你喜欢这里吗，这里很安静，也没有什么烦心的事情——你会想一直留在这里吗？”

“不会。”他答得相当干脆利落，“虽然这座城市安逸地令人向往，但很明显，我是其中不被需要的生物——”他回答的声音出现了微微的颤动，如果他是被需要的，那么能给出这个条件的人也只有一个。

可按照对方的个性来看，这个假设是完全不成立的。

“这种话听起来像赌气一样，你和爱梅特塞尔克吵架了吗？还是说他做了什么事情让你感到委屈了？”小孩子的思维与成人总是不太一样，市民根本不抱有“那位大人”会耐心教导一个从外面闯入的脏兮兮的小家伙的幻想，说出这种话来，想必是和对方有了争吵。

虽然在魔法上的造诣极高，但他并没有组建家庭，大概也不懂得如何教育孩子吧。

被问到这话的光之战士一瞬间就红了脸，即使隔着兜帽与面罩，他也没办法控制自己的情绪不外泄：“我没有和他吵架，我们的关系并不是那样亲密的……”确实如此，他与对方并不存在家庭式的系带，更不可能是其他的更甚一步的交往关系，对方不过是出于莫名的目的才留他在身边……

“他或许不太擅长表达自己的情感，说不定你大胆一些，事情会不一样很多——你内心也渴望能得到他的肯定吧？总是不露声色地向我打听有关他的消息，如此想讨好他的话，干脆直接向他说出来好了，他一定会很开心的。”在市民看来光之战士不过与努力想要得到家长夸赞的孩童一般，可这话在光之战士听来却是另一番滋味，他可从未将自己看作“孩童”。

“……我会努力试一试的。”他只是表面应和，心中想的又完全是另外的事，但总归不是向对方示弱，他知道自己需要爱梅特塞尔克一个确切的答案——他不会一直停滞不前。

【3】

光之战士看起来有什么话想同他说。爱梅特塞尔克在对方时不时投过来的目光中焦躁地忍耐着——他可不喜欢被瞒着的感觉。

“想说什么就说出来好了。”他走过去把光手中作为遮挡物的那本书抽了出来，书本都拿倒了，况且这根本不是艾欧泽亚的语言。他也不懂光之战士是不是故意做出这种蠢事来吸引他的注意力。

“毕竟我也不会把你怎么样，不是吗？”

“我今天去了创造学院，那里的人跟我讲了有关你的一些事情……”

哈？爱梅特塞尔克可真不觉得光之战士会从市民们那里窥探到什么消息——因为他并没有赋予这座城市太多有关他的记忆。

“所以呢？你想说什么？”

光之战士一时语塞，他想问对方有关朋友与过去的问题，但那样似乎没有什么立场；可如果直接邀请他一起离开又显得太过自恋——他不知道他允许他留在这里的真正原因是什么，是他不在意还是说他真的愿意纵容？

“你会孤单吗？”一旦被对方用生冷的语气质疑，他的脑袋就会立马当机而后嘴巴吐出来相当愚蠢的问题，光之战士意识到自己脱口而出了什么后恨不得在地板上找个缝钻下去。男人一定会嘲笑他的愚蠢的。

“这个问题，你问过很多次了。”

对方用食指抵住他的下颌，拇指在下唇处轻轻抚着他的皮肤，勾着他的动作轻轻上挑，于是光之战士不得不抬起头来与爱梅特塞尔克对视，男人的眼好像是流动的金黄色液体，像融化的在滚热王水中的金，也像在午后餐刀下流出软甜馅料的柠檬挞——隔着绢丝质手套的抚摸竟然也会让人觉得舒适，这是光从没想过的。

“说得好像你能为此做出什么贡献一样。”

三番五次地在某个问题周围打转，爱梅特塞尔克自然想知道光之战士到底是什么意思，世界的闯入者并不是他的“所有物”，于是他算是他视线可及之处唯一的无法掌控。

“我听他说你也有好朋友，可我从来都只见过你一个人，或许你是在工作的时候与他在一起吗？”

爱梅特塞尔克把手抽了回去，而后仔细打量了目不转睛盯着他的光之战士：“我们已经很久没见了，他去寻找他想要的东西了。”

他说过这城中都是死物，死物又是如何离开冥王的王座的？光确信他的朋友在很早前就离开了，而被创造出的市民并不知道此事。

“他还会回来吗？”如果那个人与爱梅特塞尔克一样的话，两人说不定还有机会再见上一面。

自然不会。爱梅特塞尔克显得有些不耐烦，对方总是在无意义的问题上浪费时间——他从某种程度来说就是“那个人”，却又对他们之间的种种一概不知，爱梅特塞尔克对命运如此的安排感到愤慨。

“你真的不乐意同我出去吗？说不定你还会见到他，一个人呆在这里……”光之战士的声音低了下去。

一个人呆在这里又能怎么样呢？他造了一座死城陪着他，似乎是从来不畏惧孤独的样子。

“我是很好用的帮手吗？你执意想要把我拉到你的世界中去，还是说你还想着那愚蠢的报恩呢？我看起来像是想从你那里讨到什么好处的人？”他背过身去，好让那双亮晶晶的蓝色眼眸消失在他的视线里。

“我不是这个意思……”他在爱梅特塞尔克这里碰壁也不是一次两次了，但他总觉得每一次失败都能让对方坚如磐石的心思摇动几分，他鼓起勇气，试图把自己的想法用不怎么令人面红耳赤的叙述方式表达出来：“我很感激你，也很喜欢你，可是我没办法一直留在这……”

“我没有要你留在这，你的去留完全凭你自己掌握。”这话应当没有赶他走的意思，爱梅特塞尔克又在脑子里把这话过了一遍。

“你并不像你所说的那样那么不在意我的去留，我想听你说实话——我不那么在意面子上的问题，如果你希望我求你的话，我也会那样做的。”

这话听起来太过自傲了，好像自己还是要被他哄着，要让他给台阶下。爱梅特塞尔克不在意这个，他在意的是别的——对方究竟是如何吸引他的？以至于现在听到光之战士说出这种话时，无影竟也没有产生想要痛揍他的冲动。

“我不会要求你什么，让你留在我身边也好，或是顺着你所谓的恳求与你一同出去。我很早前就说过我帮助你的原因。”

对于付出了真心与情感的家伙来说，那无疑是一个残忍而冷酷的答案。

“你只是对我其中的一片灵魂很感兴趣……”光之战士喃喃道，爱梅特塞尔克有些后悔了，他没想到对方这件事记得还如此清楚。

“我和你的那个朋友很像，对吗？”

“是，但我很清楚你不是他，这就是为什么我永远不在意的理由。”话说到这里也足够了，爱梅特塞尔克是讨厌自己做出选择的人，于是他毫不犹疑地把这种麻烦的事情丢给光之战士。

“是因为我不像他——还是因为我不像任何人？”

……倒是没看上去那么傻。无影叹了口气，就算是这样又能如何？他是没有办法从桎梏中解脱的砂岩，只能日复一日在坡上坡下间辗转，命运是他的永恒推手，他甚至不能在这场戏剧中扮演一位有着个体灵魂的角色。

“哪种原因都不会改变我的答案。你自己做决定。”

他应当从别人那里听说过，爱梅特塞尔克是理智大于情感的人，显出不近人情的残酷是理所应当，想从这里得到柔软的一面简直就是妄想。

无影想要离开这空气尴尬到凝滞的房间了，对方就连呼吸的声音也像一把锉刀，一下下在削磨着他的意志——他下意识想要逃避对方给出的答案，更不愿承认他对对方究竟抱有何种情感。

光之战士的回答掷地有声：“我离开的那一天，你可以陪我走一段路吗？”

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

【16】

他远比他想象中坚韧。

【17】

他总觉得要到了与对方分别的日子，不仅因为从第一世界传过来的残次品越来越多，已经影响到光之泛滥的正常进行，更因为那个不知从哪里冒出来的家伙越来越多时间窝在他的办公室里。

爱梅特塞尔克是聪慧的人，既然对方决意不借助自己的力量离开，那么如此悠哉在此处消磨时间的原因只可能有一个——他已经将离开的道路清理干净了。

……学会了创造魔法的家伙仗势欺人，甚至在他的墙面上创造出一块凸出去的窗台，没事的时候就躺在窗边俯瞰亚马乌罗提的景色。爱梅特塞尔克并没自己想象中那么恼他，反倒任他在自己的办公室中胡作非为。

反正这家伙就要走了，不是吗？

光之战士今天给他泡了甘菊茶，他从外刚一回来看到的便是办公桌上冒着热气的茶杯与坐在窗台上眺望着远方的男人。爱梅特塞尔克用冷哼声引起对方注意，并单方面把那看作是在向对方打招呼。

“今天累吗？”

光之战士最近很少如此关切问他，最多也就是问他要不要吃什么东西或者喝不喝茶一类——对方也只有刚来那么几天问过他，后来则是越来越沉默。

“还好。”其实不是，原初世界的“他”就要来了，爱梅特塞尔克正在做着很多麻烦的准备。

“你现在想休息吗，还是没有别的事情……”

“有话直说。”他向窗边走了几步，但最终还是克制住了走到光的旁边俯下身看他的欲望。

“我想离开了，说不定还能赶上明天的日出。”光之战士说出这话时毫不犹豫。

“还真要我送你？”他不知道该如何作答，挑来拣去反倒说的是废话，“如果我说我想休息了，你又该怎办。”

“如果你想的话你就会来，无论是否真的累了。”

“你这是答非所问。”爱梅特塞尔克绕到办公桌后坐下，氤氲着甘菊清香和苦涩的水气在他的面前蒸腾着，“你会走吗？”

对方答地很干脆：“我会。”

“终于忍受不了想要去拯救自己还尚在昏迷的朋友们？你早该这样做了。”他称不上对这个答案感到失落，爱梅特塞尔克尊重所有顺理成章的事，既然他认定这事情在时间轴上是一定发生的，那么他就不应该对此表现出过多私人的情感——况且，他也不应当与对方有这种情感上的纠缠。

“我喜欢对一些不太可能的事情抱有幻想，有时那些坚持确实能够获得成功，而有些时候却不如人意，只是白白蹉跎了时间，看来这次是后者。”他从窗台上翻身下来，爱梅特塞尔克才发现那家伙的背包已经收拾好了放在地板上。

“是的，听上去就像等待太阳从西边升起一样，愚蠢至极。”

“那该你回答了，你会来吗。”

他的语气听上去不怎么迫切，但情绪也没有收放自如到一点期待都敛藏于心——爱梅特塞尔克看出来他想要何种答案，而那正是他想要给予他的回答。

“我会的。”光之战士似乎听到了爱梅特塞尔克叹气的声音，但抬眼时对方的表情平淡到了极致，他不得不怀疑自己幻听了。

“我去换衣服。你的垃圾，不要忘记了。”他顺着无影的手指的方向望去，视线最终落在了他的背包上。

“我在外面等你。”他走过去去拿背包，但其实完全没有必要这样做，背包的带子在他手掌上勒出一道痕迹时，爱梅特塞尔克仍没换好他的衣服，于是他又垂下手臂，将沉甸甸的包裹放到地板上。

那身毛茸茸的挺好的，看起来也暖和，还能多看他的脸几眼——虽然这城市中见过他面貌的家伙应该也有，但光之战士相信自己于他来说是比较特别的那个——

他穿黑袍子，似乎是戴了红色的半面罩，光可以看到他的鼻子与嘴唇，而对方的面容一瞬间在他脑海中浮现出来，似乎是形成了某种惯性反射。他将背包提起来，向爱梅特塞尔克走去。

“把你的袍子和面罩穿戴好。”

“我不要。”光之战士语气强硬，听上去根本没把他放在眼里，无影此刻无比痛恨着先前纵溺着对方的自己。

“反正我要走了，被认为是异类也没关系。”

爱梅特塞尔克不信这家伙没从亚马乌罗提的市民那里得到有关这个问题的任何常识，摆出这种姿态完全就是在揣着明白装糊涂吧，明明之前配合得很。

“你似乎对某些事情憋着一股恶气。”他拉住光之战士的胳膊把对方拽到自己的面前，踉跄几步跌到自己怀中的男人还没来得及发出吃痛的声音和对他的控诉就被他甩开的罩袍罩住了——

“说说看？为什么现在才想起来要反抗我。”

从身体与布料间挤压出的不规则的大块空气以延缓迟滞的方式被排开，当对方的手掌侧压着他的前胸为他系好颈间的绳带时，他莫名其妙地想到了红玉海底的鳐鱼——他的手宛如翕合着的翅膀锁住他，臂弯里能容下一个世界。

他知道顺从不意味讨好，但反抗的目的就是为了博取他的关注，光之战士觉得这太不公平了，他又不是他的所有物，凭什么要遵守他的法则——况且爱梅特塞尔克连真名都没告诉过他。

“我想知道你的名字。”

他顺着兜帽下的阴影望上去，红色的看上去是在生气的面罩让他觉得胃里不舒服，他开始后悔自己的鲁莽。估计面罩下的表情也是生气了。

“没有人给你讲过这意味着什么吗。”

“我知道。”

但他还是想说。

他确信有什么情感如海藻爆发时那样疯长，堵满了他本该平静如水的心海，他想起狱之盖火山上咕嘟咕嘟冒泡的熔岩，想起那里长相丑陋的会吐泡泡的螃蟹，他在以一种毫无道理的方式宣泄着自己的情绪，酸涩地像是嫉妒——他也不知道他在嫉妒谁——又或是自尊心作祟。

他是这城中唯一的，与他相像的生物，他凭什么不能比那些幻影知道更多有关他的事情？

【18】

“可以啊。”男人的手撒开了系带，他给光之战士的罩袍在颈部打了个漂亮的结，“你留下来陪着我，我就把名字和真容都展示给你，如何？”

爱梅特塞尔克早就知道他会报以无尽的沉默，因为他什么都不懂，只会凭着喜好说出不经思索的大话。

但爱梅特塞尔克是认真思索过他们的关系的，当他认识到那个人的碎片因奇妙的机缘降临到自己身边时，他有考虑过要不要把对方作为那个人的替代品留在自己的冥海深处。

那个人的一切就是对他有着难以割舍的吸引力，在炮火硝烟弥漫的千疮百孔的人类历史上，他的情感已被磨得不剩下什么，最后一块感性之处永远是为那个年少时就与自己立誓要相伴终生的人而留。

他是他每每想起都难以释怀的遗憾。

爱梅特塞尔克开始观察光之战士的睡相，熟睡的家伙比清醒时更令他恍惚起来，他有着同那个人不一样的蓝色眼睛，也有着和那人相差无几的睡颜。

光之战士比那个人更小心翼翼，每一次都不敢与他对视太长时间，无影不喜欢他唯唯诺诺，那样就一点也没有自己曾经的恋人的样子。

不过，他看起来比那个人更柔软，更温和，也更好骗——或许是因为灵魂残缺的缘故，闯入者愚蠢得令他扶额。

可他迟早会成为他脚下的亡魂，他归乡的泥土，那个人回来的桥梁，哪怕这是他没预料到的意外情况，但光之战士这种英雄无疑会影响到他的宏大计划，回去也好，留下也罢，他得确保那家伙最终在混沌中草率地死去——就像他对这个世界的那个家伙做的一样。

光之罪人，真是好名号。

等待原初世界的英雄的也会是同样的结局。而这个不知道从哪里冒出来的——

熟睡着的男人呼吸均匀而绵长，长长的睫毛微微颤动，在眼睑部位投射出一小块薄薄的阴影。

他伸出手去捏了捏光之战士的耳朵。

就任他自生自灭好了。

眼下的光之战士并不想他所想的那样窘迫，反而是抬起头来紧盯着他的面具：“如果你叫我的名字，我就回答这个问题。”

他刚来时不懂规矩，样貌与姓名都给他看了个遍。无影怎么说也是见证了历史演变的人，刚开始见他时也没往那方面想过什么，可在某个夜晚，把对方作为一个替代品囚在黑风海的念头莫名地闪过他的心头。

他为自己不成气候的想法感到羞愧。

他不是那个人。他只是一个残缺的，什么都不记得的，低劣的生命，是不能够与他的同胞，他的挚友，他的爱人相提并论的生物。

直到那天低等生物向他丢来了一只果冻。

伴随着软黏的胶质在脸颊上撞开的甜蜜痛感一起爆裂的是他心中蠢蠢欲动的部分——那如白石膏般静止的雕塑碎裂开来，蓝眼睛的家伙并不是谁的拓本，而是鲜活着的散发着生气的血肉，是睽违已久的从即将溺毙的窒息间用唇渡来的氧气。

现在不敢回答问题的人其实是他哈迪斯。

他和那个人的名字不一样，他的名字单一个字，上下唇一碰一生就托付出去了——恪守着礼仪的真理天使不敢承认对方在自己心中的身份。但他也不会开口辩解，他任凭光先入为主地猜忌着。

“并不是我不能够给你承诺，其实是你不敢留下我。”

站在他面前的，将自己为他系好的罩袍解下的光之战士并没有露出悲伤的表情，他似乎在对这个结果有所准备。

“我想过很多理由，到最后我终于明白我们是没有办法做朋友的，因为你和我一样背负着别人的期待，背负着沉痛的过往，独身一人在荒漠中前行，直到身死才愿停下脚步。”

他不该说他是残次品，更不该觉得他愚蠢——他和他做同样的事情，想到同样的有关他们的宿命，他不是任何人的影子，不是任何人的替代品，不是他哈迪斯能用谎言蒙骗的人。

他多想尝试爱上这样的灵魂，可他贫瘠地连一句回答都没有。

“正因为我们命运相同，而道路相交后背道而驰，所以你才如此不近人情吧？”

他不喜欢别人称赞他的理智，那是束缚了他万年的枷锁，将冥王的一生都囚禁在孤寂的废墟，囚在亡者的水底。理智是残酷的巨斧，把他的一切好梦都砍碎。

而光之战士偏偏是故意说给他听了：“真是理智到了极致的人，了不起。”

那不是嘲笑他，而是真实又无奈地叹息，他尝试从一个只生活了二十多年的，普通的，完全与他的理想相悖的冒险者的角度去理解在时间长河中摆渡了许久的孤独的隐者。

而他最后确实理解了他。

爱梅特塞尔克终于肯定自己不是因为在意那个人而不肯呼唤他的名字。

“既然我们没办法回头再次向对方走去，那还是向着前方行进吧，我们总会走到命运安排的属于我们谢幕的那个正确舞台上。”

【19】

光之战士没再像平常一样喜欢问他几个愚蠢的问题。冥王的沉默似乎如利枪刺穿了他的喉咙，血腥的味道弥漫在唇齿间，好像说点什么口中就会涌出鲜血。

他沉默地抱着爱梅特塞尔克穿过那个洞穴，而在身体从岩石中脱离的一瞬间，迅速干脆地放开了对方高大的身体。

爱梅特塞尔克没说什么，只是跟在他后面顺着向上的窄道慢慢走着。少了魔物栖息的洞穴空旷而安静，他与他之间的空气是凝滞的，他多希望对方能说点什么。

“我后悔那天没从你肩膀上偷偷看看你长什么样子。一旦坦白了，你就再也不肯给我那个机会了。”

“这个样子就足够了，你会被我本体的样子吓到的。”

“描述一下？”光之战士停下脚步来看他，无影的内心有所松动。

“……这也算是我的模样，只不过是很早之前的样子。”是他还没有成为爱梅特塞尔克，没有成为“别人”时的模样。无影觉得有真的在与对方解释这件事的自己也变得愚蠢了起来。

光之战士不疑有他，爱梅特塞尔克对他时常隐瞒，却从没骗过他什么。

“市民们说你是很了不起的人，你在你的时代应当是很受尊敬的吧。”

“尊敬是相互的，我们那个时代没有英雄一说，每一个人都能够成为别人的英雄。”

“不是我硬要和你唱反调啊，但这种话听起来就没什么依据嘛。如果什么事情大家都能做到的话，这不就是本分的事情了吗。”

倒像那个人能说出来的话，如果不是因为那个分歧，他们也不至于决裂地如此彻底，爱梅特塞尔克下意识沉默了。

“我只是随便说说，毕竟我也不知道你的经历。”

“你要是想知道，多说点给你听也没什么。”

光之战士似乎是愣了一下，他前进的脚步出现了不和谐的长久的停顿，靴子蹭过地面带出的摩擦声比正常延长了半秒时间，爱梅特塞尔克看见他缓缓地摇了摇头，光之战士的喉结上下滑动一下：“不，现在还是不用了。有些事情，知道了也是平添烦恼。”

也是。

他也不需要对方能同他共情，能平顺地走完这一段归路，于他来说其实就算是安慰——

或者说，这个超出他所能预见的，所精心安排的，跳出了世界的起源的股掌的异乡人的存在，本来就是令他感到宽慰的事情；所有的与那个人相似的灵魂都像书本中翻不到的结局，在过去，现在，未来，不知哪个时间点突然就出现在他的身边，让他回忆起他还没能掌握世界的法则，只是作为最普通的生物生活的日子。

“爱梅特塞尔克，如果我们分别，还会再见吗？”

他转过身来，身后的小路窄小陡峭，尽头接连的是蜿蜒黑暗。

好像是河岸边潮湿闷热的空气，带着水藻的腥气和岸边植物的清香，软烂的泥土，再加上汩汩的河水下汹涌着的巨响，光之战士站在离他一米远的地方，示意送到这里就足够了。

他没办法回答，比起对方来说，他才是那个更不懂得对方的人，这个家伙从哪里来，朋友为什么昏迷不醒，他的世界是怎样的镜像，为什么也会有加雷马帝国——他一概不知。

如果真能再见的话，无非是他带着他的亡灵军队潜到那个未知世界的深海，等到丑恶的私欲与混沌吞噬了良知，他便用亡灵的铁蹄将剩余的生物碾成粉齑。

他也会成为他怀中的祭品，毫无疑问。

可如果那就是命运的星轨，他们谁也无能为力。

“真就不能说吗，你的名字。”光之战士站在河的彼岸冲他微笑，米黄的薄如蝉翼的苇花错错落落叠成一片参差的海，他看到对方举起手来向他挥了挥。

“那下次再说吧。”

光之战士就站在那里，距他不过一米。

他在他转身的时候抱住了他，从各个世界的镜中，从无数星辰交错过的轨迹，从光与暗的每一个界面，从错失那个人的一刻算起，他把沉寂了万年的空洞一点，在怀中这个人的呼吸与温度中填满了。

“下次见面，我一定会告诉你。”

对方轻笑一声，他如流星的尾从他指间滑落，笑容坠落在冥河彼岸。

生者用血肉将冥地大大小小的河流凿开，直到最后才记起他还有一片灵魂还在冥王的手中。

而现在，生者终于渡过了羽沉河。

The End.


End file.
